Magical
by DragonflyPoof
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a witch in the wizarding world that experiences something magical. It's not every day to have a crush on a boy that was raised by a dragon. Neither is it normal to be switched twice to some other school. Join her on her wild story. Rated T for mentions of violence and harm. General feels and ships. Parental Jude and Lucy. Enjoy!
1. sorting

**Hello readers! Dragonflypoof here with my second fanfiction. This should be very interesting, and please read and review! One more thing, please have mercy. No flames, and enjoy!**

Lucy's POV

Growing up, I was living in a wonderful world. Some Muggles might even say I lived in a fairy tale. In the wizarding world, the Heartfilia name was a respected one. My father, Jude Heartfilia, is a successful businessman that works in a strange place called a bank. He is one of very few Muggles who have come to understand and love the world of magic. My mother, Layla Heartfilia, is a bright witch with a very special ability. She had the power to summon spirits of another realm for help. These spirits were of the stars and held great power. She told me only some special people had the power to summon these spirits, and that the wizard or witch themself had to find the specific key that went along with the spell to summon. Her actual job was managing a cafe and occasionally read people's fortunes.

I belonged in a big mansion in the Heartfilia Estate. My parents always found time to play with me, but sometimes it was really lonely in the gargantuan manor. I often summoned the spirits to play with me, but they just weren't quite right. Ares and Virgo were my maids. Ares was a pretty girl that kept apologizing for no apparent reason. She had a human complexion but she wore a short, white dress with horns on the head. Virgo was another woman who had pink hair and deep, blue eyes. Her daily outfit was a maid dress. She was Virgo the Maiden, so it did make sense. She used to unnerve me with her unblinking eyes and the constant need of punishment, but I got over it. The scariest spirit ever was a blue mermaid. She had blue hair, eyes, and tail, and she constantly had a frown on her face. She was my babysitter when my parents were on business trips. Taurus is a giant cow in underwear that wields an axe. He is scary and speaks really oddly, so I don't call on him unless I think there is something dangerous in the closet. Capricorn was a goat and stiff butler that was fun to play with, if not a little awkward. He and Sagittarius, a man in a horse suit, were my tutors. They had the pleasure of torturing inside my head and forcing every scrap of knowledge they can into my little blonde head. Aquarius's job was to torture my physical form so that I grow up to be a 'strong and capable witch with the looks that will make Queen Elizabeth jealous.' Loke was truly my best friend. He and I would often run away from Aquarius and have fun. He was a man with red hair and had ears. He often wore a tuxedo with glasses and often accompanied me on my adventures as a child.

When my parents came home, they would teach me things on a softer level. My father would teach me about business and economics, but would also entertain me with funny faces and stories. My mother and I would sneak up on the roof and she would tell me about the stars. We would even accidentally fall asleep up there! However, the things that they told me about was mostly about a magical place called Hogwarts. It was the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the whole universe! Mum told me about all the silly adventures she had. She was a Ravenclaw at the time. Every night, she'd secretly teach me a little magic here and there. For years, I was excited for Hogwarts. It was the place that my mother adored and my father wished he had went. However, one day, everything started going downhill.

On that dark day, I was running away from Aquarius because I couldn't get the whip right. I ran and ran with my doll Michelle until I was in front of an unfamiliar door. Curiosity got the better of me and I went in the room. When I went in, I saw the most atrocious thing any nine year old would scream about for months. I didn't know it at the time, but what I saw was a boggart. My boggart was my parents' dead bodies. Their faces were pale, their eyes were lifeless. Mum had a cut on her face and blood was pooling out of it. Father had cuts and bruises everywhere. Blood was everywhere. So much blood. Even worse, a shadow had started to creep towards me, it's form was unclear but I could see a red shininess to it. It taunted me. _You're all alone. No one will love you anymore. Alone. Alone. Alone._ For years I didn't know it was a boggart. However, from then on, I vowed to never go back there again. Even Aquarius couldn't scare me that much. For days I clung onto my mum and dad and I made sure they would be with me no matter what. But for just one day, the name Lucky Lucy didn't hold up.

My mother fell ill to a disease no one had ever seen before. She was bedridden for a few weeks as I watched life slowly drain from her body. My father had hired every single wizard and witch, but no one seemed to know what this was. One morning, I woke up to find my mother's body. It was exactly like my boggart. Her eyes were closed, but there was no cut on the side of her face. Her hands were cold which was so odd because I was used to the warm loving hands that once had life in them as she animatedly talked about her Hogwarts years. My father and the maids had rushed in to find me crying over her still frame. The grief was beyond imagination.

That was when they started. It first began on the second day after Layla passed away. My chest constricted, and I couldn't breathe. It felt as if the whole world was collapsing around me and I couldn't do anything about it. The voice had came back and continued to chant its venomous message. From then on, I had to deal with these panic attacks all on my own.

My father took a turn for the worse. He refused to talk to me because I was the spitting image of _her._ He wouldn't even speak her name. My mother was buried at the garden she and I took cared for. Without their 'owner,' the spirits couldn't stay here for very long. I was contracted to them, so I was in possession of the keys. However, I was still underaged for magic, so they were pretty much useless. My father threw himself into work, and he became power-hungry. He turned towards the wizarding world. Now, he controlled many of the magical banks as well. As I grew older, he decided to use me to be the perfect tool for him to enlarge the company that he had. I was stuffed into frilly dresses and robes by women I had never seen before. They were snide and they didn't like me. I could hardly breathe under their hawk-like eyes without receiving a comment about how I did something wrong. Suitor after suitor was presented in front of me. Naturally I tried to argue, but he wouldn't let me have any say. My father was planning my marriage when I was _nine_.

Two years passed since then. With nowhere to run and no one to run with, for the past two years, I have been hiding in the library to avoid my father's wrath. The maids often were the ones that find me. Speaking of which, I was surprised to learn that they were witches. They gradually became my friends, but mostly left me alone for some other work. In the master library, my mind was filled with fantasy and reality. The witches often brought books from the wizarding world for me. For a eleven year old, I was quite educated. Then, my Hogwarts letter came.

I decided to tell my father.

Once again dressed in this ridiculous pink dress, I hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Father? May I come in?"

"You may enter. What is it?"

I entered his large office with the letter in my small gloved hand. "My Hogwarts letter came, father. Could you… maybe… accompany me to Diagon Alley for my supplies?"

His face twisted into an ugly sneer. "Hogwarts," he spat," I don't want anything to do with it anymore."

"Father, it's tradition for family to go together."

"No, I'm too busy."

"But fa-"

"GET OUT!"

I lowered my eyes and held back tears with all my might. In a quiet voice, I said," Yes, father."

I turned and exited the room before bursting out in tears.

The next morning, Cleo, my maid, said," There's a letter from your father."

I took it and my eyes lit up with hope. He was allowing me to go to. For a while I was worried sick that my life's dream of attending Hogwarts was ruined. Now, he's allowing me to go with a chauffeur and an allowance. On the back of the note, it said," Go have some fun."

I jumped out of bed excitedly and raced to get dressed. This time, Alice, my other maid dressed me in a pink colored robe. It went down to my knees with a blue coat that went to my elbow. I had gloves on and blue stockings. When Alice handed me a mask, I was confused. "To protect you," she said.

I nodded. My father seemed cold and heartless, but before that, he gave me a mask to put on.

"There are some bad people out there," he said," they might hurt you, so if they don't know what you look like, you would be protected." At first it was just cool to wear a mask, then it became a small habit. My father wouldn't let me out for so long, I had forgotten what it was for.

Cleo, Wolfe, my chauffeur, and I went into the Leaky Cauldron. I froze. Inside was a boy with pink hair and a naked boy with black hair wrestling on the floor. A group of children were surrounding them and cheering the pair on. There also was a girl with blue hair reading with two boys cheering her on. A blonde teenager with a scar on his face was leaning against the wall with his headphones in. Two terrifying girls were having a death glare match. One was a redhead with armour on, the other was a girl with white hair and was dressed as a punk. I could see the black aura streaming out of their bodies. I shuddered. Cleo quickly herded me into the back room and Wolfe made sure that the flying projectiles didn't hit me. Cleo whipped out her wand and tapped a on some bricks. My eyes widened; for the first time in two years, I saw some magic. The bricks on the wall folded back until it was a doorway. I stepped in and my eyes widened in wonder. It was as if I stepped into another world. People dressed from bright neon green to dark forbidding gray, the sea of witches and wizards were incredible. Everyone seemed to have somewhere to go. I felt a pang of sadness as I watched a girl laugh and hug her mother. She had just received a orange cat with black stripes.

I tore my eyes away. "Come on," Cleo said" We still need to get your books.

After forcing our way to Flourish and Blotts and fighting to get out, we were headed to Ollivander's. My heartbeat quickened as I saw the famous purple and gold sign. I walked in and my eyes met a familiar boy. He was the guy that had pink hair and was fighting in the Leaky Cauldron. He grabbed a wand and waved it around. Instantaneously, he waved it towards me and it sets on fire. It conveniently also sets me on fire. I gave a shriek as my dress started to go up in smoke. The pink idiot and Mr. Ollivander whirled around and looked at me. Mr. Ollivander quickly waved his wand and the fire went out. I let out a sigh of relief, then I blushed with the sudden attention.

Mr. Ollivander cleared his throat, "Well, Mr. Dragneel, I think you have found the right wand."

He smiled a lopsided grin that gave my stomach flutter and do acrobatics. "Please, call me Natsu."

"Alright then, Natsu," Mr. Ollivander went to the back of the shop and wrapped up the brown wand for Natsu. "I hope to see you later."

Natsu walked out and brushed past me. For some odd reason, such close contact with him gave me shivers down my spine. Mr. Ollivander gave me a smile. "I believe you are the famous Lucy I'm hearing about."

I blushed lightly again under my mask. "Yes, sir."

"Ah, I'm excited to see which wand will pick you.

I was momentarily puzzle. "Sir, I don't understand. What do you mean by which wand will pick me?"

"Why Miss Heartfilia, didn't you know? The wand picks the wizard, Miss."

I looked down, ashamed. I had hoped that I came here prepared for the wizarding world, but I guess not. Mr. Ollivander had bustled off into one of the hallways created by his wands. He quickly looked around and grabbed two or three wand boxes. One by one, I tried them with a swish, but none seem to have a reaction. I slumped in disappointment.

"Now, now. It's quite alright," the ancient wand maker chided. "It sometimes takes awhile for a witch or wizard to be chosen." He snorted. "Once, there was one man that went through my whole shop! Twice!" I giggled quietly at that. He smiled contently then continued to rummage through the piles of wands. "Ah ha!" He raised a box that looked exactly like all the others. "This should be the one." My eyes lit up. _Maybe this one was it._ He opened the box and there was a beautiful wand. "Yes, she is a beauty." Mr. Ollivander looked at the wand with adoring eyes. "I was wondering if it could be it. It is ash wood with unicorn hair at the core." I lifted it gently out of it's box. With a wave, stars seemed to light up the ceiling. The old man smiled. "Of course," he said quietly," It was so obvious."

"What was obvious, sir?"

He smiled in small smile. "The unicorn whose hair is in your wand was the unicorn that has one of its hair in each of your ancestor's wand. This is a rowan wood, 10 inch, with the core of unicorn hair."

My eyes widened in surprise. That was amazing! Maybe my mother's wand had a core of unicorn hair. At the thought of my mother, my cheery mood quickly dropped. I quickly thanked the kind wizard and set out into the churning sea. Cleo was there with another box for me. "What's this, Cleo? And where is Wolfe?"

Cleo smiled and said," Wolfe will be on his way shortly. In the meantime, enjoy your present." I opened the box and realized it was a key.

"Cleo, you know I can't use magic. I haven't even tried summoning yet!"

She just smiled a secret smile and said," Don't worry, Lucy. I'm sure you will figure it out."

After that, everything seemed to blur together. Soon enough, I found myself staring at the bustling station at King's Cross. Cleo pushed the luggage laden trolley towards a brick wall. I stared at it, and tried to see if there was anything special. However, my chocolate-brown eyes didn't see any signs that this was the magical doorway to platform 9 ¾. Not a brick was out of place, but I didn't doubt my mother's words. Cleo whispered," Go ahead, child."

I raced excitedly towards the wall, right before I lost my nerves and stopped, an object from behind pushed me over to the other side. If I had gone through normally, I would have noticed all the witches and wizards tearfully saying goodbye to their child as they walked towards the sleek, black train. Sadly, I didn't. The thing above me was groaning, so it was probably a person. When I turned around, I realized it was Natsu. I moaned.

"Why does it seem that every time I see you it causes me trouble."

"Huh?" He asked the question as if I had spoken another language.

I rolled my eyes and got up. "You seriously don't know? The first time I saw you, I was nearly impaled by a chair leg while you were fighting with the naked boy. The second time I saw you, your wand spewed fire into my face and settled my dress on fire. Now, the third time, you knocked me over."

He blinked dumbly at me and whined," You're such a weirdo! What kind of person uses the word spew? Is that a food?"

My temper flared. I pointedly turned away and ignored him. He is such an idiot! I went to Cleo and smiled. She looked said," Well, I guess this is goodbye, Hime."

I giggled at the old nickname that Virgo used to use. Hime means princess in an ancient language. I hugged her and Wolfe. "Bye."

After that, I headed towards the shiny, black train. I quickly hopped on board as the train whistled. I found a car. The window was crammed filled of students that were waving frantically at their parents. I managed to get eye contact with Cleo and waved goodbye.

In the corridor, it was still a frenzy. Even worse, I saw the same terrifying redhead yell at a naked boy and a familiar head.

"NATSU!" The redhead yelled his name without a care about all the staring eyes. The pink haired boy froze. "How many times to do I have to say it! You and Gray are not allowed to fight ON THE TRAIN!"

"S-sorry, Erza," Natsu squeaked. "T-t-that will n-n-ever h-h-appen again!" With that, he dashed off. I was impressed by this girl, Erza. She already had school robes on, but over that, she wore… armour. It was surprising to see a girl so comfortable in cold metal. She had a white eyepatch over her right eye. In her hand, there was a small sword. _No wonder Natsu would be afraid of her._

I walked away in search of a place to sit. It seemed like every single car was filled! I passed by a bluenette that was reading a book. She had looked up and saw me. "Hello." I whirled around and looked at her. She was small for her age and had glasses. Her blue hair was tied by an orange bandana. Beside her were two boys that were looking at me as well. One was a ginger who wore suspenders and a purple shirt. The other one had black hair and normal clothes. I blushed under the attention.

"Can I sit here," I asked quietly.

"Of course," the blue-haired girl replied," I'm Levy, Levy McGarden."

"I'm Lucy." She nodded. The boys introduced themselves as Jet and Droy, and I released a sigh of relief. For a second, I thought she will ask if i was Lucy Heartfilia. That would have been disastrous. People already have seen me with my mask on. If I had worn it, they would have found out straight away. I'm so glad I kept the mask in my bag and not one my face!

Levy was a bookworm like me. She loved to read and has memorized Hogwarts, a History front to back. I was truly impressed. This girl was incredible. She was smart like me, but she also had a wonderful taste in fictional books. We fangirled all about every single book that we had ever read and criticised the horrible books. Jet and Droy sat next to Levy and cheered her on when she was thinking about something. They were really obsessed with Levy, and wasn't afraid to show it to the world. It was really nice. I admire their devotion. They were a wonderful trio and the name of their group was team Shadow Gear. Natsu, the naked boy, and Erza had popped in at one point or the other. Natsu seemed a little green. Erza was a second year who belonged in Gryffindor. She introduced Gray, the boy that was constantly stripping. He was a very interesting boy. He and Natsu were in a brotherly love-hate relationship. Erza was the one that normally 'calmed' them down. When we were all in the car, the trolley lady came by. Erza's eyes popped as she drooled over a slice of strawberry cake. The boys were the same deal. I was confused when they didn't buy anything. Natsu said," I'm not hungry," but was immediately betrayed by his rumbling stomach. I grimaced. I felt really bad for these people that were becoming my friends. I looked up at the kind trolley witch and said," I would like the whole trolley, please."

Erza, Gray, Natsu, and even Levy looked at me in shock. The trolley lady looked unsurprised and promptly pushed the cart in and pushed everything off. I handed her ten galleons and she left to find another trolley. During the exchange, all the other people in the car just stared at me with their mouths hanging open like fish. I stared right back at them.

"Well?"

"L-lucy… you didn't need to buy the whole trolley… you can't eat that much. You'll get sick!"

I laughed at the statement. "You guys are such idiots. I didn't buy them for me! I bought it for you!" Their eyes widened comically. "Really," they all asked?

"Yes. Dig in!"

They didn't need any further urging, they practically attacked the whole pile. With a mouth full of cream and strawberries, Erza mustered as much seriousness as she can with a cream mustache and said," Thank you, Lucy. I am forever in your debt."

The others chimed their agreements. I cringed as they chewed with their mouths open, and politely hand them tissues or patted their backs if they choked. Soon enough, I was looking down at my school robes. "Do I look okay, Erza?"

She smiled. "Don't worry. You will look spectacular."

Levy and I looked around nervously as we parted ways with Erza and made our way with the other first years towards a figure. "Gildarts!" Natsu broke the ranks and ran up to hug the laughing man.

"Natsu!" The two embraced. I assumed they had a father and son relationship. My heart twisted a bit. I truly envied Natsu. No matter how poor he might be, he was happy. Then, Gildarts yelled at all the first years," Aright everyone! Come with me." He led us down a dark path until we met a shore line. "Everyone! Three to a boat please!" Levy was in a boat with Jet and Droy. Natsu got in a boat with Gildarts and Lisanna, Mira's little sister. I sat in a boat with Gray and Cana. Cana happened to be Gildart's daughter, but she didn't want him to know yet. She had a strange bottle that she constantly drank out of. Despite her claims, I really think it is butter beer. To my surprise, the boats started to magically move forward and several people started to moan and throw up. _Poor souls, they must have motion sickness._ I directed my attention to the front of the boat. Just as everyone had turned a bend, we were met by a spectacular view of the Hogwarts castle. It was stunning. From this lake point view, the castle looked bigger. It's light from the windows castes down on the lake. I could have sworn I saw something move down there. Everyone just gazed at the magnificent school with awe. Natsu broke the stunned silence by yelling," WHAT A COOL SCHOOL!" Gray smirked.

"Typical, Natsu," he muttered. I simply smiled.

After we reached the shore, Gildarts led us down another path, up some old stone steps, weaved left and right in some gargantuan hallways, and then in front of a set of giant doors. He turned around to face us. In the torchlight, I realized he had similar features to Cana. He had a beard and a mustache as well. "Now, before we continue through these doors, I would like to explain a few things." Everyone started to have excited whispers. "You will be sorted into one of the following houses. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. You will walk in, and when I call your name, you go sit on this stool and get sorted. Cool?"

We all nodded, suddenly anxious to see what was behind those doors. Gildarts smiled and flung the doors open. Through the doors, light spilled forth and blinded us. Inside were hundred of students sitting at four tables. In the front was a stool and a ragged, old hat. Behind the stool was a horizontal table that had adults sitting there. The ceiling looked like the night sky with beautiful stars. My mum had told me about the enchanted ceiling, and I kid you not there were candles hanging in midair! In the middle was a short man that looked no taller than a leprechaun. Gildarts once again turned around and barked," QUIET!" The whole room fell silent. He held out a scroll and started to call out names. _Let the sorting begin,_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Dragonflypoof here again, with your second chapter! I hope you like this. Enjoy! Oh yeah, I apologize for the short chapter... :)**

One by one, the crowd thinned out. When Gildarts called my name, I quickly straightened and walked up to the stool. It felt like thousands of eyes were boring into my back. I couldn't help but shiver a little. When I sat down and felt a light weight on my head, I heard a booming voice inside my head.

"Well, hello. You are the Heartfilia heir, aren't you, miss?"

I grimaced. "Yes," I thought.

"You're mother was a very bright witch in Ravenclaw."

I felt another pang of sadness at the mention of my past mother. "She was wonderful."

"Yes… Now… Let me see... Hmm… You are very smart like your mother. And quite stubborn and ambitious like your father. You would make a wonderful Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

"NO! I mean… No thank you."

"Why not?" I looked over at the red and gold decorated table. Most of the people I met on the Hogwarts Express were watching me. Natsu looked a little constipated with his hands clasped together.

"I… My friends are mostly in Gryffindor. I wish to be with them, Mr. Sorting Hat. I apologize for my outburst."

"Hmmm…. I see you have been coping. Very well then, GRYFFINDOR!" The last part he yelled out for the whole world to hear. I quickly walked/ran towards the lion's table. There was a crowd of familiar people cheering loudly for me, and I instantly forgot his strange words, _you have been coping._ A blushed creeped up my cheeks. I received pat on the backs and congratulations. I myself was still in my little world, too surprised that the Sorting Hat let me be Gryffindor. In a blur, the sorting was finished. I was surprised that Levy got into Gryffindor, I had thought she would be in Ravenclaw. The only people that were really disappointed were Jet and Droy who were sorted into Hufflepuff. Most of my friends were in Gryffindor. While everyone started digging in, I looked up at the teacher table again. I froze, blinked again to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. _How?_ My mind raced through many possibilities. There, the man who's really vertically challenged was _Makarov Dreyar_. The one and only. He is the best wizard anyone has ever seen. He was even in possession of the Elder Wand. He was also named one of the Ten Wizard Saints. To children, this man was a legend. However, he was just sitting there with a tankard in hand and talking drunkenly to a red-eyed woman.

"Lucy? Why aren't you eating? The food is delicious!" Gray told me with a mouth full of chicken. I winced again as the chewed up projectile narrowly missed my shoulder. Then, my eyes widened.

I jumped away from him," GRAY! Put some clothes on!" He looked down and realized that his clothes were gone. Every single garment was on the floor. Natsu broke out laughing and choked on his roast beef. As Gray frantically looked for his clothes, I went ahead and started to get to know the people surrounding me. Mira was a scary punk that screamed don't mess with me. Her younger brother, Elfman, was a quiet and shy boy who liked to write poetry. Lisanna was a sweet girl that had short hair. She and Natsu seemed very close. Erza was easy to talk to, she just had a lot of sweets in her mouth. A boy, Max, that was obsessed with his broom kept wailing about how his broom never loves his back. Nab and Vijeeter were two other of his friends that were sorted in Hufflepuff. They seemed really nice, and Vijeeter kept dancing. When everyone was stuffed with food, it magically disappeared and the plates looked as good as new. Master Makarov yelled," Prefects, please lead your house to your respective dormitories. Classes begin tomorrow." Without another word, two people, a boy and a girl stood up from each table. We were lead out the great hall and to some moving staircases.

Prefects yelled," come along everyone. Please move it! Move it!" Just as we were on the stairs, it lurched from one way to the other. Surrounding the staircases' walls, were filled with pictures that moved. They were mainly portraits. They were shouting, gossiping and cooing at the first years. Everyone else paid the no heed, but the first years just gaped in amazement. We arrived at a portrait of a lady. She was pretty, but she was extremely… Fat. The two prefects turned around, I recognized them as Mavis and Zeref. Those two were a very powerful pair. Surprisingly, Mavis was technically a ghost of Gryffindor, however she returned after she died in fourth year to learn everything. Zeref had a curse that kept him alive after he kissed Mavis in fourth year. He had to finish his seventh year, but at least it was alongside his crush. Mavis still looked like a child with long blonde hair and large emerald eyes. Zeref was wearing the Hogwarts robe like a toga with a white band over it. His eyes were black as was his hair. Natsu had leaped away from the group and tackled Zeref. I assumed they were brothers. They addressed everyone," This is the Fat Lady, she is our protector. Behind her is our dormitory, the password is Galuna Deliora." I turned to see Gray grimace at the mention of Deliora, I remember that it was a monster that rampaged through a small town in the mountains. I felt pity towards my black haired friend. At the sorting, I realized that his last name was Fullbuster. It was well-known on the tragedy of the Fullbuster family. His mother died giving birth to him, she was a witch prided in making ice sculptures. His father was a Muggle that didn't take the news kindly when he found out his son had magic. He left Gray somewhere in the middle of nowhere. He would have died if not for the kind witch, Ur, that took him in. Apparently his half-brother, Lyon, and he were caught in the middle of the destruction as Deliora was passing by. Ur died protecting the two. From then on, they split ways only to meet back at Hogwarts. I wondered where he has been this whole time.

Everyone started to pile into the hole behind the Fat Lady's portrait. Inside, there was a big room that had red and gold tapestries. A fire roared on the right with some plush chairs. The other side had some tables and stools. In the middle, there was a door. The prefects told us that to the right was a staircase to the girls' bedrooms, the left was boys. With that, they walked/floated out of the room. By then, it was probably ten o' clock and I was exhausted. I quickly said my goodnights, and went up to the dormitory. There were more rooms over there, and each had four beds. I found my luggage and my keys. _Well, I'm already at school, and I?_ I gripped the Viro key tightly and said," Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Sure enough, a pink haired maid appeared in a shower of golden dust.

"How much you have grown, Hime." I almost cried laughing. My old friends was finally back. I gave her a hug.

"Virgo… It's been so long."

"Is this calling a matter of punishment?"

"No! No, it's just really nice to see you again. How are the others?"

"They miss you. Leo has been spying on you." I choked. Leo? Did she mean Loke? I managed to sputter," I m-miss them t-too. G-g-goodnight, Virgo." I closed her gate and stumbled into bed. What a creepy zodiac. How was he getting through? Is someone summoning him?

"Hello, Lucy." I spun around to see a familiar shape in the shadows.

"Loke?" He smiled and pushed his glasses up.

"The one and only."

"How are you getting through? I didn't summon you…"

"As the leader of the zodiacs," he said proudly," I can get through all by myself."

I laughed, and ran to hug my long lost friend. "It's so good to have you back."

"Of course. Now go to bed, Lucy. You have a big day tomorrow." I grinned at the lion and he disappeared just like Virgo. I climbed into the giant four-poster bed and fell asleep.

I was awoken by snoring. I felt like I was hugging a pillow, and my head was on something smooth. Suddenly, the pillow moved! I looked up. _Oh Mavis, why do you torment me so?_ The pillow happened to be Natsu Dragneel.

"You have got to be kidding me." I mutter.

I sat up, covered his mouth. I blushed when I felt his soft lips on my palm. I steeled myself and used my other hand to slap him, hard.

His eyes bulged open and he tried to yell. When he was done, I slowly let go of his mouth. He looked at me and blinked," Lu-"

"Shhh! There are people sleeping here."

"So?"

I rolled my eyes. "They separate girls from boys! You are in the wrong dormitory."

He stared around. "No. I don't see the problem here. What is dormitory again?"

I resisted the urge to slap him and took a deep breath. "Get out. You are in the wrong room you idiot."

"Why?" Now, I have completely lost faith in the fact that he might have some brain cells. I promptly grabbed Natsu by the scarf and dragged him to the boy's dormitory door.

"Here," I said pointing at the door," is where your bed is. You will find an unoccupied bed with your stuff underneath it, that," I pointed at the girl's dormitory door," is where girls sleep. You do not go there, understand?" He blinked. _Had this idiot been sleeping_!? I huffed and pushed him into the boy's dormitory and quietly slammed the door. I blew a piece of my blonde hair out of my face and sighed happily. I finally can go back to sleep. I jumped into my bed and snuggled into my blankets. However, without Natsu's unusual body heat, it just didn't feel quite right. For the rest of the night, I tossed and turned until I finally fell into a fitful sleep.

"Rise and shine, everyone!" I groaned as I heard Lisanna shout a good morning. Cana, Levy, and I all tried to hide under our pillows from the sun's eye-blindingly bright rays. I slowly got up and said," I call the bathroom first!" Ignoring the protests, I dragged my tired body into the red tiled sink and cleaned myself. After I was done, the girls were already dressed in school robes. The moment the door was opened, Cana rushed in complaining about a massive headache. Levy and I went down to the Great Hall first while Lisanna kindly volunteered to stay after with Cana. She was such a nice person. Levy and I continued chattering about the sass Persassy has until we reached a familiar sight. Most of Gryffindor were already there. Erza and Mirajane were having a yelling competition. Natsu and Gray already had detention for fighting, typical. I realized among the second years, Laxus Dreyar was also in Gryffindor. He had his headphones plugged in. Surrounding him was a pretty girl with fake glasses and makeup, a boy that acted like Natsu but he had armour and a helmet, and another boy with shockingly green hair and a book. We sat down and I chose a bagel and some strawberry cream cheese with a cup of pumpkin juice. We exchanged schedules and I was disappointed that I only had two of my six classes with Levy. I grimaced when I found out that Natsu, Gray, and I had the same schedule, including flying lessons. Thankfully Erza would be there to keep them in check. In my first class, Astronomy, Levy was my partner. It was in a high tower spiraling stairs. Natsu was forced to be with Gray under Erza's deadly glare. Much to my surprise, _the_ Spirit King was our teacher. With that, my mind was blown. I could not believe, the mightiest of the cosmos decided to jump down from the heavens and come here to teach some idiots about his realm. It was astonishing. Naturally, when there is a fantastic moment, Natsu always ruiins it. Here it comes… "THAT'S SO COOL, STACHE FACE!"

Yep. Right then, my soul probably just left my body. Natsu dares to call the Spirit King Stache Face? He must be really stupid. However, instead zapping Natsu to bits, the powerful celestial spirit simply laughed. His laughter boomed throughout the room. Even the Ravenclaws that were sharing the class with us stared at the tall man. "Alright, listen up. Everyone please lie on the floor and look at the stars." He commanded with such power, it was hard not to defy him. As I looked at the stars, a tear rolled down my cheek. I remembered all those times I had with her. _Oh no_. I could feel another one coming. I sat up and interrupted Mr. King's fascinating speech. "Ms. Lucy, are you alright?"

"Y-y-yes. If y-y-you will excuse me for a moment." I stumbled out of the Astronomy Tower and nearly fell down the stairs. I managed to get all the way down before collapsing at the bottom.

"Lucy?" I heard a voice at the top. Other than the mystery voice, there was no one in the hallways. I didn't like to have people to know about my small problem, so I painfully crept into a small corner. The world seemed to have black spots around it. It was still hard to breathe, and it felt like everything was cramping. Before the world turned completely black, I saw emerald eyes that had concern written all over in it's depths. Natsu's eyes widened and yelled," LUCY!"

I couldn't respond, and my world faded to nothing.


	3. Leaving

**Hello, readers! Dragonflypoof here again. I had realized I hadn't put my disclaimers in my author notes, sorry about that. This chapter is going to tear some's hearts, and I sort of portray Durmstrang as a bad school. Please have mercy! I don't own Fairy Tail.**

When I woke up, I was nearly terrified out of my wits. Not only was there the red-eyed nurse, Mirajane was being sickeningly nice and Erza was sharpening a sword. Natsu, Gray, and Levy were there as well, not to mention probably the whole Gryffindor first year population.

"Hi?"

"Lucy!" All at once, everyone tackled me.

"Guys…" I said weakly," I understand you're happiness, but please, I need to breathe." The red-eye nurse helped me pulling them off.

I was met with dozens of questions swarming my head.

"Are you alright?"

"Who did this to you?"

"I'm going to murder them!"

The terrifying dragon lady helped me out. "Everyone! Out!" She barked loudly at everyone. They scampered out of the infirmary. She turned back to me and I nearly flinched. "Lucy, I am Madame Porlyusica. Now let's cut to the chase. What is causing your anxiety attack?"

My heart sank. I knew at one point or another someone was going to force it out of me. Tears started to flow again, and I was suddenly glad she had shooed all of my friends out. I didn't want people to see me this vulnerable. "It's alright, girl. Don't stress yourself too much. You might trigger another one." The terrifying nurse's eyes softened momentarily.

"Okay," I took a deep breath," when I was four, I went into a room in my house on accident. There was a boggart. I didn't know it at the time, but the thing I saw wasn't real. To me, it was very much reality. I saw my parents' dead bodies." Porlyusica looked at me with real concern.

"Go on," she commanded.

"Then, a few days later, my mum fell ill. Soon enough, she passed away." Tears had started to flow at a faster pace. "T-t-that w-w-was when they started." Porlyusica nodded knowingly. Somehow, talking to a scary person helps. I took a shuddery breath. It felt as if a heavy weight has lifted from my chest. "Thank you, Madame Porlyusica. For everything." She nodded her head in acknowledgment. "When can I leave?"

She simply said," When you think you are ready."

I quickly got up and sprinted towards the door. I ran out and immediately crashed into another person.

"OOf!" The person and I both fell to the ground with him as my cushion.

"Natsu? Everyone?" Surrounding us were the Gryffindors that were kicked out of the infirmary. Instantly, they flooded me with hugs and questions of my well being.

"I'm fine, really."

Lisanna said," We heard about your boggart."

I paled and turned slowly towards everyone, searching for any signs of pity or smugness. I saw none. I studied my shoes with a new vigor and whispered," Yeah, I hope you guys don't laugh at me. I really didn't want it getting out. It would make me look like a weakling."

Levy and Lisanna stepped forward and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry," Levy said.

"We are always by your side," Lisanna reassured.

The next few days, I found myself talking to more and more of the group. I tended to keep to myself and preferring the company of Levy and books. My second home was the library. Now, I talked to everyone, and it felt really nice. Even better, I summoned the key that Cleo had gave me, and realized it was some sort of dog that had a narwal nose and could walk on two feet. He was the one that brought me mail. _See that?_ I challenged. _I am not alone._ We all banded together and were like family. Then there was flying lessons. Everyone quickly mastered how to summon the broom and how to ride it. I myself prided in the ability, greatly. I could swerve and flip like a graceful bird in the sky. Grudgingly, I would admit this is the only thing Natsu bests me in. During flying lessons, Monsieur Reaper organizes quidditch games. I am always the chaser, as well as Levy and , Erza and Mirajane are terrifying beaters. Gray is the keeper, and Natsu is a brilliant seeker. We are often selected as a team. We have our flying lessons against Slytherin. When we are a team, no one can stop us. Erza and Mirajane were already part of the Quidditch team. I wished I could be on the team. Though I have never paid attention to all the teams, fans, and whatnot, I loved the sport. I couldn't wait until I could join. There, I had all the freedom the sky could offer. Besides, all of my family showed no mercy on the field, it was great!

In my academic classes, I excelled in everything. Gildarts was also the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He showed us many protection spells and firing spells. In charms, I regret the day our teacher taught the fire spell (incendio) and the ice spell (Glacius) on the same day. Natsu and Gray were laughing like maniacs for days! Natsu mastered the incendio and was constantly setting everything on fire. Gray kept freezing everyone. Natsu even developed catchphrases like 'I'm all fired up now,' or,' I'll burn you to a crisp!' I had to take their wands forty-two times in the past week! And it's not even Thursday!

One day they got in a fight… again…

"Flame brain! What is your problem!"

"Oh yeah!? What about you, Elsa?"

"You want to say that to my face again, Ash Breath?"

"Bring it on! I'm all fired up now!"

Erza and I sighed. Just as they readied their wands, a teacher walked in on us four.

"What's this?" Mr. Jose Porla, also known as Phantom Lord or the Slytherin head, stared at us. He clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "I will see you all to detention. Ten points from Gryffindor!" He swiftly walked away afterwards. However, for some reason, I felt that this man has something up his sleeve, and if I was seeing right, I could've sworn I saw him smile an evil smile at me.

Our detention was with him. He was a tall, thin man that was dressed black. His thin mustache was straight and thin. He looked at use in a sickeningly sweet voice and said," Well, children. We will be going into the Forbidden Forest today."

I shuddered. Right from the start, Master Makarov had warned everyone about the deadly Forbidden Forest. Rumour was that some unfortunate student had wandered in and never came out. Phantom Lord cheerfully led us into the dark, menacing trees. Even worse, it was in the middle of November, snow had already fallen, and everything was cold. I was absolutely terrified and instinctively went closer to Natsu and Erza. Erza gripped her sword while Natsu lit a fire at the tip of his wand. Needless to say, we were lost. Porla Jose just vanished. We wandered around the trees, looking for any sign of civilization. No one was in sight. Suddenly, there was a man that appeared. He wasn't Porla. He was cloaked and had a scar on his lips so that it looked like he was smiling. He raised his wand and pointed it at Natsu. Only I could see him. Without a second thought, I jumped over to him yelling his name. Everything seemed to stop and play in slow-motion. Natsu turned his head towards me with a confused face. I pushed him in mid-air. The man yelled," Crucio!" As my body was where Natsu was, the purplish-red lightning snaked out of the man's wand, and it hit me. I instantly fell to the ground and the pain took over. It was even worse than my panic attack. Every cell on my body was on fire and it was like they all decided to attack one another. My head felt like it was being squeezed and hit over and over again. I couldn't help but let out a scream. More men showed up and started firing spells at Natsu, Erza, and Gray. They managed to hold against the men. Natsu lit one guy's hair and clothes on fire. Erza hit the other all the way to a tree a few feet away. Gray blasted one man backwards and onto the frozen lake. The agony of the Crucio spell was indescribable. I actually thought I was going to die. Darkness started to come, and I gladly welcomed the unconsciousness.

I seriously can't believe it. In another four or five months, I was in the infirmary, _again._ I couldn't complain, Natsu and Gray have both ended up in the infirmary more than anyone could count, but a normal person shouldn't be in the infirmary more than once! I had a massive headache, and noticed who my audience were. I had thought they were the gang, however this time, adults surrounded me with extremely concerned expression. Porlyusica noticed I was awake.

"Oi, give the girl some space." Obediently, they all stepped back a good two steps. I noticed Master Makarov, Porla Jose, another short man, Gildarts, and Porlyusica were all there. Jose was giving me the death glare, and I couldn't help but think that he had something to do with the attack, and it wasn't a good something. Makarov gave me a concerning look. "Are you alright, Lucy?"

"Yes, umm, how did I get here?." Complete and total lie right there. Not only was their murmuring hurting my head, everything was too bright. Plus, there was a pain where the spell had hit me. Just thinking about it hurts.

Porlyusica gave me a hard look. "Don't you lie to me, girl. You should have a headache, and…" She gestured at the blankets were the spell had hit me. I lifted it up and gasped. I had an odd emblem that looked like was seared into my skin.

Gildarts spoke up. "Lucy, during that time, did the offender do any other spell? Crucio spells don't leave marks."

I scrunched my face up, trying hard to remember. The man's mouth had moved, but I didn't know what spell it could have been… "I don't know. His mouth moved, so he probably did use another spell."

The other man spoke to Makarov. "See? This is exactly what i'm talking about. If we initiate that, there will be more protection and bonding opportunities." His voice strangely kept going higher, but he forced the pitch low so he sounded normal.

Makarov nodded and said," Very well, Minister. I will see to it." I nearly choked on the water I was drinking. _Minister? Was it him?_ Standing next to Makarov, and at a slightly taller height, was the Minister of Magic. The guy that controls the Ministry of Magic. This guy was like the President! He has rumours surrounding his secretary, but I believe his daughter, 'Princess' Hisui worked hard to get in her secretary spot, not by some bribery of her father. I hadn't expected this man of such authority would be so… short. I guess great power comes with great challenge of verticalness?

They debated for a while and I completely zoned out. Porlyusica dismissed me twenty minutes later with a stern warning of take it easy. I slowly walked out the door, and there was once again a crowd, but this time it was the whole freaking first year. They completely swarmed me and kept asking these stupid questions. I was about to drown in all this commotion, when Erza, Mirajane, and surprisingly Laxus came in and saved me. "OI," their combined shouting stopped everyone else," SHE IS OUR HOUSEMATE, YOU CAN BACK OFF."

Naturally, everyone scattered. All except the Gryffindors. They showered me with hugs and fretful words. It felt nice, but something was missing.

"Really, how did I get here?"

Erza spoke up. "After our fight, Jose Porla came back the moment we finished them." She puffed her chest out proudly. "We fought them well."

I said," that still doesn't answer y question, Erza. How did I get here?"

She blushed lightly and said," Natsu carried you the whole way. He wouldn't let anyone touch you! Other than Porlyusica, of course." I looked around the sea of heads and realized, that the pink-haired fire mage was nowhere to be found. "Where's Natsu?" They all looked uncomfortable.

"Fine, never mind. Come on guys, let's get back to the dormitories." As my friends ran and yelled, I stayed back until I completely lost them while hiding in the corner. _Naughty naughty, aren't you?_ I thought to myself. Generally you weren't suppose to be alone during free period, but it wasn't technically a spoken rule, so i could get away with it. I knew that there was probably only three places I could find him. I walked towards the Astronomy Tower, and I found Natsu on the lowest stair step. I sat down next to him. "Hey," I said quietly.

He whipped around and realized it was me, and hastily looked away. "Y-y-o," he said shakily.

"Is everything alright?"

"No! Of course not," he exploded," You got hurt! And it was because of me." Tears started to form up in his eyes. "I should have been the one hit, not you! I would have never wanted you hurt! You are mine to protect! Not the other way around." I stared at him, shocked. "Sorry," he said meekly.

I tried reasoning with him, after all, what are friends for? However, he wouldn't get up, that stubborn flame brain. I finally decided to force him.

"Fine," I huffed," I saved you, now you have to repay me."

He scratched his head and tried to think of something. He brightened up," Okay! I will marry you."  
I nearly collapsed. "What! No!"

His face fell, and I couldn't resist. "Alright! But under two conditions."

He said," Anything!"

"One, you have to be this tall," I gestured above his head," and two, you have to tell me everything I ask you. Promise?"

"Promise!"

Another interesting thing that had occurred during the year was an egg fell on Natsu's head. It later on hatched with the hard work of Lisanna and Natsu while I did all their homework. It wasn't that bad, I now did everyone's homework at the right price. At one point or another, they proclaimed I should have been sorted in was , like I said, probably the nicest person on earth. Though I was kind of jealous she got to spend time with Natsu, I didn't mind helping out my friend. When the egg hatched, a strange blue cat flopped out of it. He could talk, fly and had a sack of fish behind his neck. It was amazing! We all cooed over him for the longest time. We named him Happy. Wherever Natsu went, Happy did too. Natsu also refused to give Happy away to the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. It was a cute struggle and Natsu won when I told him about how he can use Happy as an owl, much to the cat's disapproval. (That seriously didn't matter. With the right amount of fish, he'll do anything!) When I learned about him being raised by a Chinese Fireball, Igneel, Happy did too. Apparently Natsu also knew some other people, named Gajeel Redfox & Wendy Marvell who were also raised by dragons. They all disappeared on the 7/7/X777. Natsu has been chasing after Igneel ever since. I felt sorry for him, it was almost as if his father had died and he has no mother. All he did was smile lopsidedly and said," I already have a family, it's alright!" The only thing that Igneel left with him was heightened senses and a scarf. That particular scarf was the one that Natsu wore everywhere he went. In the shower, in bed, everywhere! It seemed to be made out of dragonscales which explained the scaly texture I felt when… yeah.

Natsu has also been sleeping in my bed. Happy would often cuddle between us. I had made the habit of quietly yelling at Natsu to sleep in the other room, but then I gave up because he kept breaking in, he gave me puppy eyes which I can't resist, and he was really warm. This all happened in the matter of a week or two. In a week or two, I didn't know I'll be leaving this happy family either. One day, a purple letter came by Plue, my strange looking dog. I was about to eat a pancake when it came. I recognized the envelope anywhere. It bore my father's official company emblem. I gulped. If he sent it, it must have been urgent. I turned towards Levy, "Hey, I'm going to go out a bit, alright?"

"Sure, Lu?"

Natsu turned around with a mouthful of spaghetti, and a noodle was hanging out of his mouth. He gave me a quizzical look. Thank goodness he didn't try to talk. I smiled at him reassuringly," Don't worry, I won't be long." Happy flew by, "Lushi, do you want me to go with you?"

"No, it's fine."

I hurried down the corridor and entered the library. It was a Saturday, and Third-Seventh years were at Hogsmeade, so the library was practically deserted. I crept into a small corner and tore opened the seal. The yellow papered was clearly written by himself because only he wrote in such short letters.

 _Dear Daughter,_

 _As a father, it is my duty to see to it that you are safe. After your attack in the Forbidden Forest, I decided Hogwarts is unsafe. I have your transfer arranged to Beauxbaton. You will be leaving in Winter Break, be packed and prepared to leave soon. I will allow you to pay your farewells._

 _Yours truly, Jude Heartfilia_

Incendio, I murmured. Instantly, the letter burned, curled up, and turned into nothing but a pile of ash just like my hopes and dreams. I sat there, in the corner of library. I still couldn't believe what I just read. It just seemed so unreal. It was almost impossible to be transferred, especially in the middle of the year, yet somehow,, he managed it. I had told him about my crazy friends. He, naturally, disapproved. I had argued with him through the letters, Now, he won. He finally got his wish, I was getting away from my dearest friends, my family. I had finally settled down and found closure from my mother's death, and now he was uprooting my life. Also, I have no say in it. The shock wore off, and now, my anger boiled up. How dare he? How could he take everything away? The connections, the smiles, my friends and family, were something I worked so hard for. Now his wrecking ball was going to make everything come crashing down. I have never felt this type of anger before. This wasn't just a fire that has been roaring. This was like a slow, smoldering burn that belong deep inside my gut. This was rage, this was hate. And all of it, was directed at my father.

I walked out of the library with the look of death on my face. Jet and Droy had walked up to me to say hi, but they quickly run away when they looked at me. I knew there was one picture of Jude Heartfilia, and that was near the Great Hall. I was going to murder that picture. As I walked toward the Great Hall, Natsu was leaning against the wall.

"Yo, Luce. Where are you going?"

"I am going to murder that picture," I grit out of my teeth.

He saw my face and said," Woah. Lucy! That is really serious. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

He walked beside me. "Do you know that could lead to detention."

"Yes."

"Then why do you want to destroy a painting? They have feelings you know." By then, we had reached the portrait of cold Jude Heartfilia. I was about to leap up at it when Natsu grabbed me by the waist and held me back.

"No! Natsu let me go! Let me go!" He walked back down the stairs, away from the shocked looking portraits. I squirmed around, kicked my legs, and pounded my fists on his back. He was surprisingly strong for his size. He carried me all the way to an empty classroom. On a normal basis, I would have blushed and told him how inappropriate this was. However, this was anything but normal. He set me down and pinned me against the wall when I tried to fight back. His emerald eyes bored into mine. I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance.

"Natsu! Let me down!"

"Tell me what's wrong, Luce." He said it in a shockingly calm tone, the normal, stupid Natsu was gone, replaced by a serious boy. The sudden change shocked me into my senses. I stopped struggling and took deep breaths. The raging fire within had been instantly washed out, leaving behind a fragile pane. I stopped. "Lucy," he tried again," what is wrong?" I looked down. The fragile pane that were holding back all my tears were cracking.

Crack.

Crack.

The tears flooded its gates and came in torrents. Natsu quickly released me and pulled me back into a hug. "H-h-e is m-making me l-leave y-you." I couldn't talk very well, and I was glad that Natsu was hugging me. Not only did it feel good, but I didn't cry prettily. Unlike the 'princess' nickname, I didn't cry a small, delicate tear. I cried big, ugly crocodile tears with snot running out of my nose. Natsu held me tight.

"No one is going to take you from me. Don't you know, Lucy? No one takes from a dragon. You're such a weirdo." My tears turned from tears of sadness to joy. I would never find anyone as loyal as Natsu. I was surprised that he was not in Hufflepuff. I hugged him back. I am never letting go.

Needless to say, the staff and some of the men from the Ministry had to freeze the whole Gryffindor first year, and had to drag me, screaming and kicking, into a pegasi-drawn chariot. Inside, was the my father and the Headmistress of the french school Beauxbatons. They people who were taking me had to give me three dosages of a calming potion before I could actually talk without screaming. The Headmistress, Kagura Mikazuchi, did not approve. _Good_ , I thought. As the carriage lurched upwards, I stared sadly at the retreating figure of Hogwarts, the great castle that had become my home, gradually fade away into the mist. I was all set for Beauxbaton, I realize. Even after my mum's death, my father continued my language lessons with a stricter teacher. He wished I could be a diplomat to the north. French was like a second language to me, and it was exactly what the Beauxbatons spoke. The Headmistress, a surprisingly young woman, informed me of many rules and regulations she has in her school. No boys, no english, such and such. The school robe was a simple blue silk with a white blouse, a black bow, and a stupid hat. I walked in, and realized that everyone already had friends. I was a loner. _Who's alone, now?_ The school was very beautiful, there was a fountains that was told to have healing powers. It sat on a chateau, and it looked more like a mansion than a school. Surrounding it were beautiful gardens that haven't wilted in winter. In the Great Hall, there was the same snowing ceiling, and it was decorated with magnificent ice sculptures that achingly reminded me of Gray. Apparently the school was partially funded by alchemist gold. That was the only wonder of it. It seemed like there were no houses, everyone was the same. Not only did they have regular classes, they also had dancing and music lessons, cooking was also one as well! Their classes were more vigorous, it also requires you to be able to cast nonverbal spells in third year. Though Hogwarts had good relations with Beauxbatons, it wasn't necessarily true on how they treat a person from Hogwarts. My nickname there was the 'Le britannique,' or the british one.

For three years, I was forced to speak in French. The first few days I couldn't even say a few simple words, and was humiliated. When I tried to speak in English, there was always a teacher with a ruler nearby that would slap my knuckles. It hurt, but I couldn't do anything about it, so I just carried on. In my classes, I have quickly exceeded my fellow classmates, but in fear of being chased after, I put my name as 'Étoile Fée,' which meant star fairy. I couldn't quite understand why I chose Fairy, but I liked it. If I had chosen Layla, it was way too obvious it was me. In dancing classes, we were told to put on a mask, somehow, another mask was snuck into my bag, It was my mother's.

When I had transferred, it was at the beginning of Winter Break. Those two precious weeks were spent desperately trying to get my dancing right. They all had ballet, which was very popular. I had to beg the dance teacher to teach me, and it was the most painful thing I have ever done. However, she said I was wonderful at dancing, so she was willing to give me classes. _Thank goodness!_ Everyday, I would get up, stuff myself into a blue silk robe, and go eat breakfast before anyone else. It was my daily routine, and it really didn't bother me anymore to wake up at 6:00 in the morning. The tiredness is outweighed by the laughter and humiliation that came at the 7th hour. I continue on to class, try to make myself invisible while listening to everyone throwing insults behind their delicate hands at 'Qui est Étoile Fée? Je suis aller à meurtre sa! Au moins je connais ce n'est pas Le britannique." With that they snicker and look back at me. They just said, "Who is Star Fairy? I am going to murder her! At least I know it isn't the British one." Little did they know, all I could do was laugh right back at their perfect porcelain faces. They had no idea.

I grew up to be a fairly good-looking woman, if not a little short for Beauxbaton standards. I still didn't have friends, but that was okay. In the winter, I just stuck to Madame Ecor's warm room. I think she might be Vijeeter's mother or grandmother. She had the same dancing skill of a graceful swan and was calm and stiff. In the warmer months, I hid out in the gardens that had plant statues that would put Droy to shame. The fountains were always clear of any leaves or… debris. It was always quiet like the library. Throughout the three tough years, Hogwarts has never left my mind. Sure I enjoyed the warmer winters, the sunshine, and the company of my zodiac friends,, but nothing can compare to what was on the inside of that big, gloomy castle. Most of all, I missed all of my family. On the first day of my fourth day, everyone in the 'Great Hall' stood up as Kagura came in. We sat down as she lowered herself gracefully in her 'throne.'

She addressed everyone," This year is another Triwizard Tournament. We will be competing at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." My breath hitched in my throat. I could see them again! "I will hand pick the group going, anyone wants to compete for us will be putting their names on my desk. The people who are chosen to go will receive a letter. You are dismissed." In a flurry of blue and white, I quickly jumped up and walked out the hall. I couldn't believe it! I could see them again! Then, my heart sank. How could it be possible? Kagura would never pick me to go. If I were to have a chance to meet them again, how could I possibly win against the other schools? _No, Lucy. You cannot afford to think that way. If you are going to see them again, you have to get better._ I steeled myself, and on that day, I grabbed a sheet of parchment and wrote my name. On my way to ballet, I slipped into the Headmistress's office and placed my name there on the small stack of names.

From then on, I have been constantly training to be able to summon as many spirits as possible. I had summoned Capricorn and Aquarius more than I ever had. One day, I was in the gardens with a romance novel in French. I looked up and was shocked to see Kagura standing in front of me. I quickly stood up and bowed my head in respect.

"You are Lucy, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She said," I understand you are going, but there is something else that you will need you to do during your time there. You will be the leading dancer."

I knew it was too good to be true. "Why, Madame?"

"You have been insisted to perform… quite forcefully by a certain prefect in Gryffindor. Does the name Erza ring a bell?"

My heart sank and my soul promptly flew out of my body. "E-Erza?" I asked weakly. "You mean the Erza Scarlet?"

"I'm afraid so. Also, Madame Ecor insisted on you going. We have decided to put on a show for the Durmstrang and the Hogwarts students. You are the best dancer in her class, so she wanted me to take you."

"T-t-hank you, Headmistress. I will not let you down." Kagura handed me an envelope that was the exact color of my uniform.

She gave me a rare smile and said," I am quite fond of you, Lucy. Please have fun there, Ms. Étoile Fée." I stared at her, shocked. How could she have known? I whirled around to see if there were anyone that heard. No one was there. By the time I looked back to ask Kagura how did she know, the Headmistress had already gone. I opened the letter and realized it was Ms. Ecor that had got me there. I can not let her down.

The next few months, me and a few other Beauxbatons have finished practicing our dance. You have no idea how painful that was. Everyday, we were excused from class to do that. I can't even say it's name. Sixty days of torture, we called it. Or soixante jour de torture. *Shudder* I"ll probably have nightmares after that for the next ten or twenty years. However, I finally had some friends other the my zodiacs to play with me! Two of the girls actually liked the same French authors as I did. After going through torture together, we had a mutual understanding of each other. Then, the day finally came. We were all loaded into a giant carriage drawn by a set of winged horses. As the carriage lurched forward, I chatted with the competitors. Surprisingly, out of the whole school, only six decided to enter. The contestants were Milliana, Risley Law, Araña Webb, and Beth Vanderwood. The last one was unknown to everyone. They were very brave. Milliana had an odd obsession with cats, and when I mentioned Happy, she seemed like she wants to kidnap him. Risley Law is a very capable witch who specializes in gravity spells. Araña Webb loved spiders and had managed to produce webs out of her wand. She was amazing! Beth Vanderwood was a sweet girl that is brilliant at vegetable magic, in other words, she could grow things very well. It does come in quite handy sometimes. The other occupants are me and five dancers, twelve students, Madame Ecor, and Kagura herself dressed in her finest. Poor Headmistress, she looks disgusted in the purple dress that had white frills. _I know how you feel_ , I thought darkly.

In the opening ceremony, I had to take center stage. We had to dance to the Dance of the Sugar-Plum Fairy and I was the main Fairy. We were dressed in a blue lacy material. It was a sparkly silk leotard that was a shade lighter than our normal outfit. Over that was blue lace that gave my skin a bluish tint. It covered my arms, up to my neck, and spilled out like a proper dress. The makeup I had on made me almost unrecognizable, but people said I looked like a true fairy. Other than the blue glittery eye shadow, I had a crown of sorts that started behind my ears and around the crown of my head. It looked something like a headband at the top of my head that juts out and is shaped like a fan, of sorts.

The music started and I could feel hundreds of eyes on me. I was excited, but I couldn't get distracted, so I merely kept my eyes low. As I danced, I heard small murmuring and comments. I had to block them out to concentrate. All I had to do, was keep count.

 _One, two three_. I leaped up in the air and instantly was afloat. How, you might ask. In this act, Kagura had wanted me to do something no one had ever done before. This is where I said the torture was. The dancing was fun and wonderful, but that transition was pure, bloody murder on my whole body. In Beauxbaton, everyone had be counting and two people will raise me up with a levitation spell on the count of three. That was what the twelve students are for. They had to move me around and I had to dance with them in perfect synchronization so that it looked like I was simply gliding above their heads. When we were practicing, I was dropped so many times! Now, it felt like I was flying, my hand nearly touched the candles! One by one, the five dancers joined me in the sky and our costumes gave off a warm glow. I had realized that the lights in the Hall was dimmed. Now, it looked like we merely specks in the sky, like… stars. I looked at Kagura in surprise as my feet automatically carried me around. _Star fairy_. I couldn't believe it. Just… wow. At the end of the song, around fifty people had nosebleeds. All the boys looked flushed and their girlfriends are probably going to break up with them within the next two weeks. Everyone clapped respectfully, the sad part was even some teachers were getting nosebleeds. This is ridiculous! We bowed and went to join with the rest of our group. I couldn't help but hug my two friends. They were the one that carried me with their wands. "You guys are the best," I whispered.

"We know," they replied back. Then, we turned our attention to the podium.

Master Makarov looked drunk and said," Encore! Those ladies' did wonderful! They were beautiful!" The teachers looked like they were on the verge of agreeing, but one look at all the glaring ladies, including Kagura and the dancers, they quickly shut their mouths. Makarov looked down sheepishly. "Err, greetings! Welcome everyone to another Triwizard tournament. We have Durmstrang," he gestured at the grim group trying to look cool," and Beauxbatons!" Even he joined in the clapping as we blew kisses and waved cutsy waves at everyone. "Now! The Goblet of Fire, please." I looked up and saw a beautifully decorated Goblet that was enormous. It looked like Master could fit in there! It was made out of what seemed like glass and was slanted and cut at all the right places. It's not everyday that you hear, that is a very pretty cup. Suddenly, it seemed to flare up to life. Blue and yellow flames circled the top and it spit out two names at once. This shocked all of us. Two at once? Makarov gave everyone a sly smile. "Oh, haven't you hear?" He pretended to be shocked. We have decided to have twin Triwizard Tournament in honor of the 2000th Tournament! Two contestants from each school will be entering into a game that would be twice as hard. Now," the show was over and now we were excited to see who would be n the games, "From Hogwarts, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster." My breath hitched in my throat. I saw two familiar heads as they ran towards the front of the podium.

"Gray! Your clothes!" I saw Erza roar at the poor, and naked boy as he scrambled to find his clothes. A girl from Slytherin threw his robes at him. I smiled at them, _they haven't changed one bit_ , I thought. I saw Natsu and my heart twisted. He still had the childish grin and his eyes were as bright as ever, but, dear Mavis, puberty hit him really hard. He shot up many inches and his chest was broader. He was really handsome. I couldn't help but blush. Our eyes met for a moment. He looked at me in shock, and hurriedly shake Gray and point at me. Gray, too, started to wave frantically at me. I timidly waved back. _Ug_! I hated the attention. The two from Durmstrang was a blonde named Sting Eucliffe and a black haired boy with creepy red-eyes named Rogue. Makarov said," And now, for the beautiful Beauxbatons… Kagura and Lucy!" Everyone was dead quiet. The Beauxbatons stared with wide eyes at their Headmistress. "How?" I heard someone whisper.

Then all at once, chaos erupted around the Hall. Durmstrang yelled the loudest.

"That's not fair!"  
"The Head Masters can't compete!"

"How did she get her name in?"

Kagura stood up, and instantly, everyone ceased talking. "I am not Headmistress right now. Therefore I can compete."

Someone yelled," but you're not a student."

She glared in their general direction. "I wasn't finish," she gritted out," I am actually a seventh year, this year."

There were gasps of surprise. She continued," I started school late, therefore my old appearance, but none the less, I am a Beauxbaton. I will leave the Beauxbatons into the hands of Madame Ecor." More murmuring came from the crowd. We just sat there and I'm pretty sure most of our souls just flew out of our bodies. Kagura? A seventh year! Madame Ecor was now our Headmistress for the tournament! My mind felt like it was going to explode. We also received dark looks from the Durmstrang. Apparently we were dishonorable whores that liked to go behind everyone's backs. Not that I could care, I really didn't like their snide faces anyway. Sting and Rogue actually looked uncomfortable as Kagura and Risley took their places beside Makarov. He was still pale and was sweat-dropping from all the tension. Our Head- no, our previous Headmistress proudly held her head up and stared defiantly back at the crowd. Daring for anyone to object. No one did. The awkwardness in the rom was almost drowning. Makarov broke the silence. "Err… Everyone! Enjoy the feast! Contestants, if you will follow me please." With that, he lead everyone out, including Natsu that had a longing look at the tables. Kagura and I had our backs straight and looking straight ahead, completely ignoring the rude insults and hand gestures made from the Durmstrang group. Natsu and Gray didn't come greet me, much to my dissapointment. They simply stared at me, how creepy! Kagura gave me a sharp warning to not talk to the other competitors, so I kept my mouth shut. Sting Eucliffe and Rogue also gave us glances, but Sting had a nosebleed. Ugh, boys. When we entered a separate room, I marveled at all the odd glass containers within the room. Similar to my costume, they gave off a strange golden glow, giving the room a metallic feel. Makarov hopped onto a stool and addressed us.

"Welcome, contestants. Now, normally only wizards or witches at the age of seventeen may join, however this year we have decided to lower the limit to fourteen, allowing fourth years to join. This was the decree of the Minister. He wanted younger people in the games, as long as their Headmasters or Headmistresses see fit. The games will be safe, so as long as you faint or blackout, you will be instantly teleported back to the medical tent.

Now, to the actual tournament, you will be given clues from your previous challenge to know what the next one is about. The first clue will be given to you now." He handed each pair a slip of paper. "You will have a week, I know it is extremely long, but we need things to be able to settle down first. Good luck!" He jumped down and hurriedly went back to the door.

Kagura and I eagerly opened the unfolded the slip of paper. On it, read

 _Balance is a virtue;_

 _Brains and brawns are a balance of sorts_

 _Make your amends_

 _Or face a watery end_

While the boys' eyebrows scrunched up, Kagura and I shared a knowing glance. We had an idea.

Kagura said," Lucy, shall we?" I nodded my head and we proceeded out the door.

I looked at the tables and realized the magical food had appeared again.

It's been so long since I've had food like this. In Beauxbaton, figure was very important, we all had to eat healthy, Risley was an exception because as soon as she uses her magic, she gets into shape.

The girls looked rather uncomfortable at all the sudden amount of food being placed in front of them, all I could do was laugh and say," Relax, guys. Just eat as much as you want. No need to to eat everything. Later, Makarov announced that the Durmstrang will be splitting up and staying in Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The Beauxbaton will be in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I am fairly certain that that was because some serious threatening from a certain redhead. As we were lead to the to the Fat Lady, I couldn't help but have a sense of deja vu. Not only was the path I was walking down was something from a long time ago, but I found myself being tackled by people that were a lot heavier than first hears. "Guys," gasp," I am so happy to see you, but I really have ribs and I really need to breathe." I was met with confused stares, and only Levy seemed to understand me.

"Oh! Sorry, Lu."

They all looked confused. Lisanna said," Umm, Levy? What did Lucy say?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What, guys? I'm speaki-" My eyes widened. I just realized what I thought was English wasn't. I tried hard to remember the last time I spoke my first language, and was only met by the flashback of the painful slaps on my knuckles. I slowly sank down on my knees. This is impossible. I can't speak English anymore! At least Levy knows, and I can understand English. They came around and gave me a group hug. On instinct I hugged them back, but it felt like I was a bird whose wings were broken, and now can't fly to join her friends. This was going to be a tough time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, again. I am super sorry for the really late update. I was... held back by reality again. I'm really sorry about that. I hope you enjoy this one! Have fun :)**

For the next few days, Levy was constantly by my side. She was like my translator of sorts, and gradually, she was teaching me how to speak English again. It was very touching of her to be so devoted on helping me. I have still quite a way to go. My friends have changed so much! Cana… Umm… She only wears her bikini and the robe coat. Somehow, she was still addicted to butter beer. Lisanna became a beautiful young lady that still had short hair and an innocent look. Elfman was much bolder and louder. He added MANLY to almost everything he said. Laxus was as grumpy and ignorant as ever, but I could see he was pleased. His posse consisted of a gorgeous woman, a guy with long green hair with a… Beauty mark? And a boy that was in the body of a sixteen year old. He still had a medieval armour on. Erza was as scary as usual. She embraced me with a concussion-guaranteed 'hug' that involved banging my head against her armour. SHe was a prefect. The one person that changed the most was Mirajane. From a punk, scary, terrifying girl, to a sweet, beautiful girl that only had hints of her past self. She embraced me and talked to me in such a kind way I wouldn't even believe that she was the same person. Jet gew up to be really tall. Droy… put on some weight. Max was still obsessed with that broom of his, Reedus were painting murals for people, and Vijeeter was still dancing.

The last two people I saw again were Natsu and Gray. Gray rushed forward and hugged me. He too had sprouted up and I had to go on tiptoes to hug him properly. He still hadn't changed. He had been hurling insults at Natsu on the way here. Natsu… became hot. Like, really hot. I couldn't help but blush when he gave me a hug. Wait, no. Stop Lucy! You cannot afford to think of Natsu like that. Sure… I might have had a tiny crush on him in first year after getting engaged to him, but what if he was different? I looked at those verdigris eyes, and couldn't help but be lost in them. There was a burning intensity that was still there. He seemed over joyed and even threw me up in the air like I was nothing. My two boys were still fighting just like the good, old days. As always, Natsu still had his scaly scarf around his neck. After our sweet embrace, a blue blur came crashing into my chest. Happy was absolutely delighted to meet me, and eager to introduce me to his future wife. Before I knew it, I was swept away by all the other people. I also met a sweet girl named Wendy. Similar to Natsu, she too had a flying, talking cat named Carla, hence Happy's future wife. Poor cat. Wendy was a second year. She was a sweet girl that had long blue hair tied back in pigtails. Her wide eyes and body language screamed innocence, and she had a thing for healing. She was a Hufflepuff and somehow managed to persuade Porlyusica into tutoring her. She had joined Fairy Tail after learning that her own guild, Cait Shelter, was actually a bunch of ghosts. Romeo, the son of one of our teachers, Macao, was a Gryffindor that absolutely idol-worshipped Natsu. He wanted to be just like Natsu, he even had a scarf! He and Wendy were constantly exchanging looks and blushing, I could totally see those two being together. Ah, young love.

The two things that I had missed were Quidditch and Hogsmeade. When I came, they practically stuffed me with the best of Honeydukes. I can assure you, they were heavenly, other than when I accidentally at a grass flavored jelly bean. In quidditch, Natsu was the seeker. Erza was a fearsome beater and the team captain was Mirajane, another terrifying beater.

However, something had changed. Everyone seemed wary and less carefree, was this maturity? Everyone had the odd mark that strangely resembled my scar. Each on somewhere different, but there nonetheless. I asked them about it and was met with a stunning answer. I guess only I was the only one that haven't heard about it. Since my incident, Hogwarts have started the guild system. Not only did people band together within their houses, they now formed guilds. Basically, giant groups of people that weren't necessarily in the same house. It was to promote inter-house relationships. My friends have grouped into a guild called fairy tail, which was named after my scar. Which, might I add, was still there. Jet, Droy, Max, Vijeeter, and Reedus were in it as well. In Slytherin, a guild called Phantom rose up, which was 'lead' by Jose Porla. Ichiya, *shudders* was leading a guild named Blue Pegasus. Ichiya… had a very vibrant personality. Not only did he yell men every two seconds, he was sniffing people constantly commenting on their 'parfum.' He was insanely creepy, but an incredible potion master. Some stragglers formed a group called Lamia Scale. Word had spread to the rest of the schools. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons also had their guild, it just wasn't enforced. I was shocked to see that all of the Durmstrang visitors were in a guild called Sabretooth. We had a guild called Mermaid Heel. It was an all girl guild, which wasn't hard due to the girl only school. Apparently, my friend, Yukino, was in Sabertooth as well despite being in a different school.

I marveled at how these systems worked. It was like another layer of family.

The next day was a day to chill out. As I left the packed Hall, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Generally I really didn't like physical contact, so I instinctively flinched. I turned around and noticed that the hand on my shoulder belonged to the one and only Sting Eucliffe.

"Umm… hi."

"What can I do for you?"

"Ah… I was wondering if I could accompany you?"

"Accompany me where?"

"Ahhh…"

He seemed like a genuinely nice person, so I smiled at him," It's alright, I'm going to the quidditch pitch. Would you like to join me?"

"Oh! Yeah! Of course, lead the way!"

With one last look at the Great Hall, my eyes locked with emerald eyes. They seemed sad, and Natsu quickly tore away his gaze. I dismissed it, but I felt a twinge of sadness.

I borrowed a broom from Levy and started flying. I had missed the freedom of the air rushing past my face for too long! Sting joined me later and we flew about, occasionally throwing comments at each other. It was so much fun. That is, until Natsu came over. He did not look happy with Sting. He got on his broom and promptly ran Sting over with it! I think I heard him say something, but he flew so fast I couldn't understand him, but that was so rude! How dare he?

"Sting!" I yelled down at the falling figure. I shot Natsu a dark look, and dived down to catch him. I caught him just in time before he hit the ground.

"Thanks," his face looked pale.

"I hope you are alright."

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. But… can we go for a walk instead?"

As much as I loved flying, seeing someone at this state was heartbreaking. I instantly agreed. While allowing the blonde lean on my shoulder, I looked back at Natsu's red figure. His eyes were dark and it seemed like he was going to explode. I don't know what has gotten into him, but this wasn't the Natsu I know. All I could do was stare back at him.

Sting and I walked along the Black Lake. It still had the familiar gleam to it, and if I recall properly, I am sure there is a giant squid in there.

"So you are a Beauxbaton? How come you are so familiar with Hogwarts?"  
"I used to be a Hogwarts student, but then my father transfered me."

"I see. In Durmstrang you can't transfer."

I laughed along as he told me all the crazy things he and Rogue had done. At one point, a red cat flew over to Sting.

"Lucy, I would like you to meet Lector."

Lector said," Yeah, whatever. Lucy, don't you think Sting is the best?"

I sweat-dropped. "Umm… yeah. Absolutely."

Sting blushed. "Don't bother, Lector."

Lector simply huffed and said, "I'm going to find Frosh, save me some fish!" With that, he flew off into the air once more.

Sting scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about my cat, I didn't mean for him to, you know."

I laughed, "It's fine, Sting. Natsu and Wendy has similar cats, just different personalities."

When got back from our walk, people whispered behind us. A first year said loudly, "I heard Lucy probably kissed Sting first!"

I blushed so hard my face was the same color as my hair. Sting simply looked away. I quickly walked away. "Bye, Sting."

"Oh, bye!"

I raced to the Gryffindor common room, and said the password," Fairy Tail." When I entered, I was met with a Mirajane that had small tear tracks down her face.

"How could you?"

"How could I what?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"YOU CHEATED ON NATSU!"

My eyes widened with shock. "No I didn't. I was simply talking to Sting."

Mirajane continued on. "And now Stinglu has arised," she said melodramatically," Oh, will Nalu ever combat against it?!" She flailed her hands dramatically and ran away.

"Hey Lucy," Cana slurred," did you and Sting go out together?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

My face turned red again. "Oh my Mavis! Heck no! All I did was walk with him because some idiot decided to knock him off his broom." I glared at a pink-haired teen that sat with his back towards me. Natsu suddenly jumped up, knocking over the chair he was sitting in, walked up to Lisanna, and kissed her. My anger instantly faded away, and sadness washed into the cracks of my heart. I guess he forgot about our small engagement. No matter, the past is the past, however, it still hurt. I felt tears threaten to spill their banks. Quickly, I turned around and opened the portal to escape the dormitory. Suddenly everything just seemed to suffocate me. It seemed as if I couldn't breathe. I had to get some fresh air. I sprinted down the hall without a care for the stares I received from others. I raced through the giant doors until I crashed face first into someone else. I fell backwards and managed to save myself, but the other person wasn't as fortunate. I saw a blue mess on the floor.

My eyes widened and I rushed to the girl's side. "Oh my Maivs! I am so sorry. Are you alright?"

Her brown eyes slowly opened and I registered the white hair. "Yukino?"

She smiled. "That's me."

"Are you alright?" I asked again as I helped my dear Beauxbaton friend to her feet.

"I'm fine," she said as she brushed the dust off her robes. "Lucy, I would like to talk to you about something." She suddenly seemed nervous, which was very unusual, given that she was the first one to befriend me, which was a huge statement.

"Of course."

We once again went out into the school grounds. "You see…. I have a crush."

My eyes widened with shock once more. The Yukino, the shy quiet girl that was amazing… has a crush! "You have to tell me! Who is this lucky guy?"

Her eyes lowered to her feet. She said quietly," Sting Eucliffe."

"WHAT!" My exclamation caused many stares and some sparrows to leap into the air in alarm. "Sorry," I quickly lowered my voice.

Yukino's face seemed redder than a tomato! "Yeah."

I smiled at my dear friend. "I can arrange a meeting with you two."

She looked up at me in awe. "You can?" Then she looked back down. "Yeah, but even if you could, he would never like me back."

My hand raised her chin up. "Come on, Yukino. Chin up! I'm sure I'm going to make him fall head over heels for you."

Her eyes lightened up. "Thank you! Thank you!" She hugged me. "This means the world to me, Lucy," she said into my ear," thank you." I hugged my dear friend right back.

"Anything for a friend." _And to get the rumours out of the way._ We walked in comfortable silence until I realized we were heading to Owlery. She and I both got out a key and summoned our pets. Mine was nikola that Cleo had given me. Yukino was also a celestial summoner and was in possession of the other two zodiacs, Pisces and Libra. An adorable white dog with a yellow horn and walking on his two feet appeared. He seemed to be shivering. I bent down. "Hello, Plue. Are you ready to help me send out a letter?"

The shuddering spirit nodded and held his hand out. I smiled. "Thank you. This goes to the Heartfilia Estate." With a small nod, he disappeared again. I stood up and froze. Yukino was staring at me with wide eyes.

"You have access to the Heartfilia Estate!?"

I studied my robes with sudden interest. "Um, yeah."

Yukino continued to plow on. "That is so amazing! Wo-"

"Hey Yukino," I quickly cut in," I don't wish to be rude, but can you not tell anyone? I don't like it when they find out."

She quickly calmed down. "Alright. Anything for a friend."

Yukino happily turned around and walked out the Owlery with the brightest smile on her face.

I simply stood there, completely stunned. For a millisecond I thought my secret would get out. Luckily it was her, but I was truly scared for myself. I sighed a sigh of relief. That was really close. I shook it off. I can't afford to think right now. I must win the tournament.

Kagura and I already know there were going something about balance, strength, and brains. For the past week, she and I have been spending time everything from tight ropes, gym, and the library.

Often, I have spotted a flash of pink among the crowd that liked to watch us. Normally, such work would have made me moan and groan, but this time, I was sad. I no longer had all the support from my family, therefore I no longer felt motivation.

Speaking of which, somehow the whole guild has been divided. Some of them liked to talk to me. However some thought me as a betrayer of the family. For the record, 'some' count as Mirajane and Natsu. Lisanna just completely died and avoided everyone. I felt… hollow. Despite all the reassuring, I still felt like I really had betrayed Natsu somehow. I just didn't feel good. Everytime when I felt this feeling, I squashed it down deep into the depths of my heart. I always say, I can't afford to think like that now. Every time, a voice said _then when are you going to_?

Today was the day of the first tournament. We learned that this one was a solo, which meant Kagura and I wouldn't be competing together. Each school drew out of a bag to see who went against who and when. I was going first against Natsu and Sting. Natsu simply smirked and heavily shouldered Sting on the way out of the tent. Sting gave me a confused and hurt look, but looked away. I felt really bad for him, Natsu was like his number one idol. To be rejected like that has got to hurt. He too later went out to meet the roaring crowds. I was the last one to go. Before I stepped out of the tent, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Kagura smiled and said," Don't worry, you will do fine."

I smiled reassuringly, and walked out. To my surprise, we were at the entrance to the Quidditch Stadium. Madame Ecor was there waiting for me. She smiled kindly," It is time to go, my student." The butterflies inside me stilled. Madame Ecor had almost become the mother that I never had.

"Thank you, Headmistress."

She held out her hand, and beckoned me over. I realized we were going to be apparated somewhere. I braced myself and grabbed her arm. Instantly, the world before my eyes twisted and warped. The colors were blurred and the air was sucked out of my lungs. All of it in just a few seconds. When our feet landed on solid ground, my ears were met with a roar. My eyes quickly adjusted to survey the view. We were inside the Quidditch Stadium, but it had been transformed till it was almost unrecognizable. The pitching stands were gone and it the bottom was filled with water. Jutting out of the crashing waves were three, stone towers. They weren't particularly thick, nor were they perfectly stacked. In fact, most of them seemed precariously wobbling. As if any moment they were going to come crashing into the water below. On top of that, were identical stone platforms that were a lot larger and smoother than the ones that they were balanced on. That was where Natsu, Sting, and I stood. I realized we were placed in the middle, and any movement could cause the stone pile to topple. Madame Ecor had vanished, and all the confidence had too along with her. I heard a squeaky voice yell above all the crowd's saying," Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Double Triwizard Tournament!"

The speaker was met with the thundering approval of the audience. I looked towards where the sound originated and saw a place where the teachers were at. Unlike the people below, the judges were at the equivalent height to the spires of rock. Madame Ecor, all of the Hogwarts staff, and Jiemma, the Headmaster of the Durmstrang group. Sitting in the middle was… a man as short as Makarov… with a pumpkin head? I looked around and saw Sting and Natsu both trying to recover, and the problem was, they couldn't just walk to the edge and puke, so all their lunch went onto their feet. Circling above their heads were Happy and Lector, Sting's cat. He was similar to Happy, except he was a reddish color and wore a vest. They were cheering their companions on, but with no avail. I realized Plue had summoned himself as well. He was shaking and shivering above my head. I smiled at my small friend. Over my time at Beauxbaton, I was able to enter competitions and win some Zodiac keys. Now, I was in possession of ten of them, while Yukino had the other two. I was so proud of my spirits, they were almost like my family. In times while I am back in the Heartfilia Estate over the summer, they had once again become my friends. They completely bedazzled Cleo, but they too had gotten along quickly. The pumpkin man continued, "Contestants, this is a trivia game! Each opponent has to try to knock each other off their rocks while staying balanced on their own. Each one will take turns answering questions. If they get one wrong, one rock will be added onto one side to here are your rules-

You may use any form of magic to knock your opponents down.

Your companions may not assist you.

You cannot attack your opponent during their questions or a rock will be added onto one side of your balance platform.

If you get one question wrong, one rock will be added as well.

If you get them correct, you may choose which opponent to add a rock to.

Your goal is to knock or unbalance your opponent into the water.

Good luck."

Ah, finally, that is the competition. This shouldn't be too difficult. I am not too concerned, but I was uncertain of the question. I'm not so sure about this. This would be this most interesting thing in years.

The crowd hushed as Cornish Pixies flew around the air. Somehow, they probably got them to behave for more than five minutes! New record for them. They had more lights strapped onto their backs. They flew into a formation that made it look like a screen in air. It said," First question to: Lucy."

Natsu gave a wicked smile and threw a fireball at me. I screamed, but just before the fiery storm hit me, it flew up against an invisible barrier. Everyone gasped in shock. Seeing Natsu's shocked face almost threw me over the brink. For days, the thoughts have plagued me. I felt bitter and cheerless on the inside, my friends have tried to talk to him, but one by one were turned away with a cold glare. Now, that I knew he was willing to hurt me, that had cut off all the emotions, hopes, and dreams of being friends with him again. Bitterness consumed me. I no longer saw him as the kind boy that once existed inside my heart. He had burned it all away now. Just like the challenge rules said, a small rock was placed to the far right of his stone platform. The whole mass started to tilt. Natsu's eyes widened in shock, and his whole form tipping towards the edge. He quickly recovered and leapt to the left. Finally, the rock balanced out. I glared at him with icy eyes. Sting looked between us with worried eyes. With my back stiff and straight, I turned towards the screen and surveyed the question. _What country is Paris in?_

I automatically answered without batting an eyelash. I wasn't even thinking about it. Somewhere, in my heart, there was a song. An ancient song, in fact. It seemed to hide in the shadows of my memory. It was a song from the stories, one that my mother had sang during her musicals. It started out slow, like the embers of a fire long gone, but now, it slowly spars. Flames flickered and wavered inside of me, but strengthened with the pain and anguish of Natsu's betrayal.

 _I'm erasing myself from the narrative_

 _Let future historians wonder how Eliza_

 _Reacted when you broke her heart_

 _You have torn it all apart_

 _I am watching it_

 _Burn_

Burn

Burn.

I hope that you burn.

Needless to say, my face was a mask of stone as I watched him fall. I watched that pink hair fall down into the dark blue waves. Natsu was defeated when he was trying to attack Sting when he was answering the questions. Fueled by anger and sadness, I found new energy that made me cry out with rage. Then, something miraculous happened. Through the flashes of red in my vision, I felt something deep inside of me. It was like the brave roar of a lion. It came out of me in full force, and in a blinding flash of light, I felt Leo there. When I looked around, I realized that he was nowhere in sight, but he was with me. I felt confident, strong, boosted by the presence of my friend. He was the one that was always there for me, I felt like I was on top of the world. I couldn't even feel my movements, nor did I care about the gasps of surprise that came from the crowd. My mouth screamed," Regulus Impact!"

A flash of blue light erupted from a ring that was on my hand. I had no memory of it being there. It flew straight and true, and hit Natsu in the side. Then, I noticed the changes to myself.

The questions were fairly simple. I nearly fell off when Sting sent me an apologetic look, before firing a shot of light at me. It was like a miniature sun had flew over at me at full speed. I leapt sideways as its blinding white made its way towards me. It singed my robes and felt a flash of heat. Then, I realized that the rock was already tilting to the right. It felt like my world was turning upside down, and my legs started to feel lighter. However at the last second, I jumped towards the left, and brought the rock back under control. Sting got a rock added to his side for it was my turn to answer. I gazed at my friend, and mouthed my apologies. _I'm sorry._

Then, I attacked him, and he too had fell while I told the screen the answer to how many Galleons were in a Sickle, which was obviously 0.20283975659, duh. During the whole time, I felt burning eyes boring holes into my back. I was constantly trying to contain the shivering those two emerald eyes gave me. Sting fell when I had Taurus suddenly jump out at him while Aries wool-bombed his eyes. He teetered this way and that until he fell off. I felt a flicker of remorse for backstabbing my friend, but these are the games, and nothing was going to stop me from winning.

Needless to say, I won, but I also was exhausted. As I was lowered down from the rocks, I noticed one that had writing on it. I took it from its crevice. No doubt that Kagura will receive the same thing.

I was escorted back to my school's viewing spot of the games. The second set of contestants will know about the challenges, so this should be entertaining to watch. Some from Fairy Tail came to congratulate me, and Juvia made sure that I didn't cheer for her beloved. For the rest of the day, I spent my time pondering about the strange words inscribed on the rough stone. As Rogue splashed into the water below, I carefully studied them.

 _In a sea of masks_

 _Many hide_

 _Find the one is your task_

What does that mean? I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. However, I tore my eyes away from the odd riddle. Kagura stood in her rock platform, balanced perfectly on top. I clapped for my teammate. She had won, so that meant we had won the first round. All we had to do was to win another one to win the Tournament. Despite this win, I still felt empty. I couldn't put my finger in it, but I just couldn't bring myself to celebrate.

The Beauxbatons were all celebrating. Girls from Fairy Tail came as well and congratulated me.

When I finally went to sleep, the odd words that were inscribed in the rock still puzzled me. _I will ask Kagura tomorrow,_ and I fell asleep. The next morning, I rose up groggily as Yukino violently shook my shoulder.

"What is it, Yukino?"

"They just announced it!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Announced what?"  
"When the Yule Ball is going to be!" My dear friend's eyes shined with excitement. I groaned. Although I was pretty decent at dancing, dancing with someone was another thing in general. Needless to say, during the whole day, I was hounded by boys who seemed like complete strangers, but never got to ask me out. Why? Because everyone they came within ten get off me, they were lit on fire or scared away by a certain girl named Mirajane. I sighed. At this rate, I will never get a date to the Ball. During lunch, we were summoned to Makarov's office. He stood at a proud 2' 5".

"Competitors," he announced, "as you know, the Yule Ball is coming up." He dragged the silence on for a moment too long. "So, we have decided to arrange the dates of the competitors, for the formality."

My eyes widened in shock. What if… no. No way in Edolas.

Makarov whipped out a bag and beckoned at Kagura and I. "Well," he said," Ladies, if you will."

Kagura glanced at me. She bravely stepped forward and reached her hand into the velvet bag. Before she could do anything, Sting and Gray spoke up.

"Eeer, there's this girl…" they both said at the same time.

"Gray, you go first," Sting said.

"Oh, okay," Gray blushed, "Um, Juvia… sort of… is forcing me to go with her?"

No one even bat an eyelash at this statement. It was school wide known that Juvia Lockser, a fifth year in Slytherin had an obsession with Gray. Poor Gray, he couldn't go a day without getting stalked or hugged/tackled by 'the Crazy Rain Woman.'

Sting laughed. "Oh, yeah. I am not surprised."

"What about you, Sting?" I asked. Now it was his turn to blush. I felt green eyes staring at us. I looked pointedly away. "I asked Yukino out." I squealed in excitement and hugged Sting. I'm pretty sure that the temperature in the room spiked a couple of degrees. Whatever. I really didn't care, all I cared for right now was how happy I was for both of my dear friends. Sting laughed and hugged me back. Makarov cleared his throat. He gestured again at Kagura.

"If you will."

I held my breath. I knew that Kagura couldn't stand Natsu, much less go within ten feet of him. For my friend's sake, I hope that she picks out Rogue, not Natsu. Even if it means that I will be the one that has to go with him. I will be willingly. I watched as Kagura drew out a slip of paper. I held my breath.

Kagura read it out loud. "Rogue Cheney."

I let out a sigh of relief. Sadness flooded me, I would have to be with him. However, I put on a mask and happily accepted the slip of paper in the bag.

Makarov noticed my silence, and gulped awkwardly. "Eeer," he said, "Natsu Dragneel."

I decided not to look at my date to the Yule Ball. I turned my back on the group and walked out the door with a bleeding heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, readers. To Guest, heck yeah, and I am not throwing away my shot! Thank you so much to Fairylove1501, I'm glad to have some feedback, and hope to get more. I do not own Fairy Tail of Harry Potter. Enjoy!**

The Yule Ball was coming up soon, and I had done little to no preparation. I already knew how to dance, and I didn't plan on dancing that much anyway, so what is the point of preparing? However, on the last day, I was kidnapped by two curveous figures. Mirajane and Lisanna had gleeful and almost murderous facial expressions.

They said," Kidnapping, complete." Then, my world went dark.

When I woke up, I was in a chair. Surrounding me may or may not be all of the girls that I have ever talked to. They all had a mischievous gleam in their eyes.

"Umm, guys? What am I doing here? I was reading a good book."

Yukino said," Sorry about this, Lucy. However, you're the only one that hasn't have any preparation. We want to give you and Natsu the best night ever!"

The other girls murmured their agreements, even Erza was there too. No one noticed my fist tightening at the mention of him. I hung my head in submission.

"Ah, don't look so glum, Lucy-chan! We want you to have fun," little Wendy said. She was a third year. To all of us, she was like a little sister. She's also in Hufflepuff and have a stern cat named Charle, or Carla. For her first two years at Hogwarts, she was in a guild where all the guild members except the duo were ghosts. We would do anything for our little blue-headed girl. She was also training to be a nurse under the tough eye of the red-eyed witch, Porlyusica. My heart softened just a bit, I knew she was trying to cheer me up. Carla flew around her head protectively and couldn't help but add a bossy comment. Did I mention that Happy was completely in love with the white-furred cat? I wonder how. Back to the story, it took 4 Mavis forsaken hours to get them to decide on my dress, makeup, hair, nail polish color, everything! My feet were numb by the time they were done, and I nearly fallen asleep twice. Most of the time, Mirajane that was bickering with Levy on which dress I should have worn, which also dragged Juvia and Erza in when Juvia suspected the dress as going to seduce 'Gray-sama.' Then, all the girls nearly brought whatever room we were in down above our heads. Near nuclear war had to be prevented between them more times than I can count. All I wanted to do was to leave! When they finally let me out, I realized it was nightfall. I honestly don't know what is going to happen at the Yule Ball, but I sure was nervous.

The Yule Ball is going to start at noon. It seems early, but the real dance starts after dinner. Everything else in front is just a formality. It is a day of sore feet and deaf ears. For the most part, it was all about standing, clapping, sitting down again, and breaks of whining in between. In the morning, I was attacked again by the horde of people. This time, they were already dressed up in their finest. They were already chattering all about their dates. Let's see. Mirajane is going out with Laxus, Levy is going with Gajeel (much to Jet's and Droy's dismay), Juvia is 'going' with Gray, I'm not sure who Lisanna is going with, Wendy is going with Romeo, Erza was going with a strange boy named Jellal, and Cana… was going with her barrel. I don't even see how any of these demented ladies were getting Cana into a formal dress.

Anyhow, I was forced into a tight dress that seemed to suffocate me (Juvia's doing.) It was a dress with twin straps that wrapped around my neck attached to a sleeveless dress. The dress itself hugged my torso and fanned out to my feet. Not to mention, the whole bloody dress was scarlet red. Apparently they had no reason, but I'm pretty sure that they had said the words 'matches with Natsu,' and 'fire.' My hair was done into an elaborate bun with two strands of blonde hair framing my face. Makeup was light, but my lips were covered with red lipstick and I had faint, red eye shadow. Then, they went all out on eye liner. By now, all I wanted to do was to leave. They dismissed me for the Competitor Lunch, which was like its name. The Competitors would have lunch with their Headmasters/Mistresses, and other staff members. This was a time of congratulating people in the most formal way possible without bragging. I opened the door along side of Kagura. She was dressed in a sleek, midnight purple dress. It had sleeves going to her elbow and the collar goes off her shoulders. The body of the dress were folds that gave her a metallic look. Her eyes were outlined in purple and black, and her hair was in a braid. She looked amazing. We walked into the Great Hall. The small chatter in the room had stopped as hundreds of eyes gazed upon us. I looked around. Despite the staff only thing, I was surprised to see that there were so many people. The Great Hall had been transformed into a grand ballroom. All the tables were gone, and small globes of fairy light were suspended above our heads. Statues of intriguing creatures stood around the corners. It looked truly magnificent. We descended down the steps as an announcer called out our names. Rogue and _him_ was there as well. I felt the green eyes burning into my soul, but I refused to look at him. I simply allowed that person to take my hand and lead me to the table. Much to my surprise, it seemed like his hand was on fire. It took all of my self-control to not flinch away. _It's just a show, Lucy. You can do this._

The next six hours were probably forever times four. I excused myself more times than I can count. Gray often hovered beside me. Juvia seemed like she was going to murder me when Gray came to talk to me. I was not amused. Finally, were allowed to take a break to freshen up for the six o'clock dinner and the dance. Instead of the peace in quiet I was hoping for, the moment I walked out of the door, I was kidnapped again by the girls. They bombarded me with questions about everything from how I talked to people to how many times I breathed. Then, they fussed about my appearance. Mirajane was not happy that I didn't talk to my 'soul-mate.' At six, I was not able to read a single word of my latest novel, I was tired, the food in my stomach had turned spoiled, and I seriously wanted to curl up in a ball and die. Further to add onto my pain, Natsu and I had to have the first dance. _Are you kidding me?_ Dear Mavis, she must have something against me.

This time, I was forced into another dress. It too was red, but I thought it was more elegant than the last. The theme seemed to be a phoenix. It only had one sleeve that had red feathers with black lace. The feathers trailed up my shoulder and over my collarbone. It wrapped around my neck, and then to the other side so it seemed like it was a sleeve that didn't quiet go over my left shoulder. The main dress itself was a sleeveless gown that hugged my chest and fanned out once more into a full-blown formal ball gown. A few feathers trailed down the side of my chest that framed my figure. It connected the delicate arrangement of feathers. Did I mention there were tiny, black flowers as well? To be honest, this dress was gorgeous, and it made me feel like a a kick-butt victorian princess, that was elegant and beautiful. I almost felt like I was on top of the world. However, I would rather die than admit it to the girls. As a touch, they gave me a red masked. When I looked into the mirror, it seemed like another person starred back. She radiated power, and had a touch of mystery surrounding her like an aura. She seemed… like everything I wished I was, and more.

Six o'clock had arrived, and the doors were just about to open. I met Natsu at the entrance. I took his hand. For the first time in days, I looked into his green eyes. They seemed to burn, in more ways than one. Hand in hand, the doors opened, and we walked in. He was wearing a black tux, but he had a red bowtie and a rose in his breast pocket. People clapped politely. I saw Kagura and she was giving me a pitiful stare. Mirajane had a grumpy Laxus at her side and she was sniffing daintily into an air handkerchief. Natsu put his hand on my waist and took my other hand. My hand found itself onto his shoulder. The music started and then we started swaying in sync. I marveled at how well his steps were and how coordinated he was. This was a much more different Natsu than I'd imagine him as. His hair was the only thing that reminded me of the foolish guy that I had banished from my heart. It was as crazy and untamable as ever. Before I could blink, the music was open and people had started joining in on the dance floor. Colorful dresses swirled and spiraled around the sea of black. Gajeel was the only guy that had a white tux, and it fitted him perfectly. I admired how each pair twirled their counterparts. Levy was dressed in a baby blue mermaid dress that hugged her curves and made her look taller. She laughed as Gajeel picked her up and twirled her above his head. Gray and Juvia were doing surprisingly well. Gray only looked slightly uncomfortable, and Juvia was controlling herself. Much to my surprise, Erza was blushing and dancing with a stranger which I believe is Jellal. He had blue hair and strange markings on his face. Erza, the legendary fearless demon, was actually _stuttering!_

I laughed quietly to myself. "What's so funny?"

I whirled around in surprise. Natsu actually talks? To me? His tone didn't seem too threatening, so I ventured forward. "I just like seeing my friends happy."

The pink-haired wizard replied back, "That's good to hear."

We danced in silence, but he spoke up again. "How was Beauxbaton?"  
The conversation went back and forth politely, but there was an unspoken tension in the air.

Just as Natsu spun me around, my hand was taken by someone else. I was whirled into Sting's arms. Natsu seemed shocked. I nearly stumbled, but kept to the beat. "Thanks," I said breathlessly.

"Saving you, duh!" Sting glanced over my shoulder and looked at Natsu.

"But, we were doing fine! Why would I need saving anyway?"

Sting snorted, "That's right. You really can't lie. Your face said it all. You were miserable."

I tried to change the direction. In truth, it felt quite comfortable to dance in Natsu's arms. "What about Yukino?"

"She said that I could come help you. Even she agreed that you needed a break. She's over there."

He tipped his head over where Rogue and Yukino were talking quietly.

"Besides," he added, "Look."

He tipped his head towards the direction of a dancing pairs. I realized, with a sinking heart, that the pair was Natsu and Lisanna. Of course. They looked beautiful together. Lisanna had an ivory colored dress that seemed to put mine to shame. It was a simple two strap dress, but it set off her white hair and her blue eyes. They seemed like one as they swayed to the string orchestra. My heart clenched again. This was just a formality, he didn't mean anything. However, there was that small hope that I wanted to be friends with him again. To my surprise, I realized that I was no longer angry at the pink-haired mage. It simply remained as a dull throb that reminded me of my sadness and the unfairness of the world. Parts of me still wanted to strangle him, while the other sides have forgiven him. Right now, I was merely sad, sad that Natsu had to be so judgemental, sad that he wasn't my friend, sad that I had no way of going back to first year.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sting broke my little cloud of depression.

"I'm… fine."

"You know, you shouldn't dance with him. He shouldn't be trusted."

"Why?"

"Because… he's another competitor."

"But you're one yourself, aren't you?"

Right after I finished my words, I felt my hand being taken once more by another hand. I was spun away by Natsu. His eyes were blazing with rage. Although he remained silent, he moved more aggressively and harshly. Rather than moving smoothly across the floor, it felt like he was yanking me away from Sting. I winced at how tight he was gripping my hands. He seemed to notice my discomfort, and instantly loosened his vice-like grip. "Sorry," he said.

"It's alright." I didn't want to spark another fight, especially not here, so I held my tongue. Sure enough, within the next five minutes Sting and Natsu both took their turns twirling me around and stealing me from each other. It was truly tiring.

On the ninth time that Natsu had whirled me into his arms I asked," Hey, what is your problem?"

He looked surprised. "What problem?"

"You and Sting have been dragging me around the dance floor for two hours. Why, Mavis forbid, are you guys are doing this?!"

"Because Sting can't be trusted! I'm the one that you're supposed to trust, not him!"

His words echoed inside my head. _You shouldn't dance with him. He shouldn't be trusted._ Suddenly, I realized that they were almost the same. They both wanted me against the other. I'm sure Sting saw me as a friend in need of protection, but this was too far. Sting had by then taken my hands again. I blinked out of my thoughts and quickly snatched my hands away as if his touch burned me.

Sting looked confused and followed me as I quickly left the dance floor. "Lucy?"

I turned around and stared at him. "You're no better than him." I barely choked out. My mind was in turmoil. _How could this have happened? How did this happen? Where did I start going wrong to end up like this?_ I choked back a sob. My heart that had been mending broke once again. I felt the old feeling that I would feel every summer. The possessive-ness, the walls that closed me in, the suffocating box that they wanted to force me into.

"Hey, hey." Sting hugged me awkwardly, but I wrenched myself away from him. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. That stopped everyone and all eyes were on me. I could imagine seeing myself with red eyes and snot running down her nose like a little child throwing a tantrum. Sting looked shocked. Natsu was there too. He approached me, but I lashed out. I had lost control again. "GET AWAY FROM ME! NONE OF YOU WILL UNDERSTAND! No one, no one…" I realized that the entrance door was there. I sobbed and ran out. I ran and ran, far from the eyes and the whispers, away from the two… I looked up and saw myself in front of the Fat Lady. She was looking at me with pity and disdain. "Fairy Tail," I said quietly. The moment the door was open, I bolted into the girl's dormitory. I knew there was a small place squeezed between the bed and the window. I slid down the wall and cried. It felt like all the stress, anger, and the frustration that had been building up inside me were finally flooding out. Drop by drop. I cried until there were no tears to cry. Now, I was just a little mess rocking herself on the floor.

Then, I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw the one and only Lisanna Strauss. Almost automatically, I put up a cold face. "What do you want?" I was surprised at how harsh it came out.

Lisanna sighed. "I only wanted to talk, Lucy."

I glared at her. Shouldn't she be dancing away with _him_? "I don't see the point."

"But there is!"

"No there isn't. Now can you leave me alone?"

"Now you're just being selfish!" Lisanna had lost her cool. She slumped down against the opposite wall, as if she was exhausted from a 26 mile marathon. Her words shocked me. How was I being selfish? How?

"Look, I just wanted to tell you the truth." Lisanna's blue eyes were swimming with tears. "I didn't want this to turn out the way it did."

I perked up. "How so?"

"Well, for starters, I wished that you guys were friends. I'm sure you know who the other person is."

I huffed. "I don't want to do anything with that jerk."

She sighed again. "What happened Lucy? Where did my kind friend go?"

I glared at the ceiling. "You should be asking _him._ After all, aren't you his girlfriend?"

She snorted. "I never wanted _that_ to happen either."

I was shocked. "No?"

Lisanna said, "At first I did, and I was kind of guilty that I liked the attention he gave me. But as time went on, I realized that it wouldn't work."

"How come?"

The white-haired girl said," I realized that my heart belonged somewhere else." She laughed. "I can't believe I didn't realize that too. Natsu is just too much of a brother to me than anything else." My hand tightened into a fist at that name. However, I put on a smile.

"That's good to hear. Who might this lucky gentleman be?"

She blushed. "W-well, I wouldn't say he's a gentleman… Anyway! We're straying from the topic!" She giggled to herself.

I stared at her. For some reason, I no longer felt angry at her, and I felt rather guilty that I was. She was my friend, how could I? For the first time since, well… since forever, I smiled a genuine smile. It felt good to finally talk to a friend that wasn't trying to kidnap me, recruit me, etc.

"You know," Lisanna said quietly, "You should give him another chance."

My anger came back. "Why should I? I've already given him two chances to be my friend again, and everytime, he gets possessive."

Lisanna looked at me. "He simply wants you to be safe."

"As does Sting! They both think that the other isn't safe. All I wanted was for us all to be friends. Why can't they understand that?"

I stopped myself. I realized that was what I was searching for the whole time. That _was_ what I wanted. Lisanna smiled. "Okay. I guess you're right." We lapsed into comfortable silence. "Did you know," She said slowly, "That after you yelled at the two of them, Natsu actually was going to run after you?"

I laughed. "Thank Mavis he didn't. I was really mad at him."

"I decided to go while everyone held him back. Sting was probably going to punch him."

I giggled hysterically at the thought. We talked some more, but the tension that had previously been hanging around the air had dissipated. It felt like for days that my friends were hiding the fact that they didn't like what was going on. It seemed for an eternity that I have been faced with masks of painted smiles. For the first time, I felt something real. Lisanna was real, and her smile was genuine. I would not let that go. Now, I could only pray that my friends and the two hotheads would let it go, start anew, and forgive me.

* * *

One by one, the girls joined in. They had a whole night dancing away, but they all felt rather guilty for an odd reason. After my little… 'incident,' they continued on, but with tension in the air. I felt terrible for ruining their night, but they forgave me. In the end, we had a girl's night where everyone from Fairy Tail came in and talked. I was forgiven, and we had started to talk about what to do with the little feud between Natsu and Sting. Mirajane was the head of the operation, she seemed really determined to get Natsu happy again. Surprisingly, Juvia helped out alot. When I asked why, she simply said, "Juvia is happy that Gray-sama is hers, and she is Gray-sama. Lucy is Juvia's friend, so Juvia is happy to help now that Gray-sama is not Love Rival's."

It was kind of awkward, but I wondered what Juvia did to Gray… Back to the point. We agreed to make me force them into a truce because they wouldn't listen to anyone else. I was curious, normally Erza or Mirajane was all it took to spook them into a truce, but I guess they're too stubborn. Hmm.

For the next few days, we formed a great army of girls that constantly whispered to each other. We had meetings in the library and such to hide from curious boys. The tournament still continued, and I received a stern warning from Madame Ecor. Kagura and I were racking our brains all day to figure out the odd riddle on the stone that each of us took from our first games.

 _A race to the moon_

 _Find the talking jay_

 _Beware of the headless knight_

 _At the end of the road_

 _Seek to find your demise_

 _And let it help you rise_

Needless to say, we honestly had no idea what that meant. How can we get to the moon? Not to mention, there is no such thing as a talking jay, or a headless knight. What does this mean? We are totally not ready for the tournament. To add another layer to the cake, Natsu and Sting have been trying to catch me doing something weird. I don't know what, but it seems like they stalk me. The girls try their best, but they still get to me. It is super annoying. I had to Lucy Kick Natsu forty-two times in the past two days. Sting has seen the pink-blur flying past his head, so he has stayed out for a bit.  
We were walking down the hall towards the kitchens and Hufflepuff area. Evergreen had nothing to do, so she decided to come as well. Apparently the boys were playing a game of Quidditch.

Our plan was almost done. We would have Lisanna and Yukino give Natsu and Sting notes at four. They would be instructed to meet at a designated area in fifteen minutes. Then, I would force those two to meet up and have a truce. Simple? Not at all. Suddenly, one of the suits of armour jumped out and yelled at us. We all screamed, and out on instinct, Erza sent a sword flying, Lisanna had changed into cat form and lept at the figure, Juvia sent a wave of boiling water, Mirajane transformed into a demon, Levi was in a defensive position, Evergreen whipped off her glasses, Laki had sprouts growing at the armour's feet, and the summoning spell for Taurus was at the tip of my tongue. In a matter of seconds, the tables turned. The armour was the one screaming and running away, we were the ones yelling. Lisanna got to him in no time. She pinned the person down, and hissed menacingly. The sword from Erza was hovering inches away from the offender's head, the sprouts were halfway wrapped around his ankles. The water had almost made it there, but splashed and hissed against the stone wall on the other side of the hallway.

"I surrender! I surrender! See?! My arms are up! I SURRENDER!" The armour quickly took his helmet off. Five dolls flew around his head chanting, "surrender! Surrender!" Did I mention this boy knew who to possess inanimate objects?

Evergreen's face turned red. "BICKSLOW!" The fifth year with dark blue hair and bright, green eyes was the one pinned on the floor by Lisanna. He was part of the Thunder Legion along with Evergreen. I wonder why he was there. Lisanna blushed and quickly got off him. When he stood, he was nearly a head taller than Levy, Lisanna, and I. I then noticed the doll tattoo on his face. How odd.

"What do you think you're doing here." Erza's cold voice made me flinch. Bickslow just stumbled back. He scratched his head and said, "Well, the boys were being dumb and boring, so I though scaring you guys and maybe hearing what you were talking about would be better." He quickly silenced himself when he saw our glares.

The only one who wasn't very angry was Mirajane. She seemed rather happy. Wait, nope, I was so wrong. This girl was planning something in her mind, I'm positive. "Hey, Lisanna," she said sweetly, "Why don't you accompany him back into the dormitory." She wiggled her eyebrows. Ah, there it is. I turned my head so that Lisanna couldn't see my smile. So this was the guy that she liked. Lisanna looked completely betrayed. She looked at me pleadingly, but I simply shrugged. Bickslow looped his arm around hers and dragged her towards the Great Hall. "Take you time," Mirajane called after them. That sneaky devil. We all laughed at Lisanna's muffled protests. We continued walking and ended up gossiping about the 'recent development.' Somehow, they dragged me into the MOM, aka the Matchmakers of Mirajane. We were to develop ways on getting Lisanna and Bickslow together. We completely forgot our way, and had to go around the Slytherin entrance, back into the basement, then to the steps of the Great Hall. By the time we got there, Kagura was waiting for me.

"At last, Lucy. Come on, we need to get ready for the Tournament."

"Ah, yes. Sorry!" Kagura and I left the MOM and strode into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I see you have been busy. Anything new?"

"Yes, sort of. We are forming a secret club. And it's called MOM, standing for-" I quickly stopped myself. Of course she wasn't asking about that, she was asking about the riddle. "Um, I think I might have an idea."

Kagura had a ghost of a smile on her face. "Go on."

"I think it's going to be a race." Kagura blinked.

"But it can't be to the moon, that's physically not possible, so I think it's just saying that it is to somewhere far."

"Like an endurance race?"

"Exactly." She nodded her head thoughtfully. "That's one way to see it. What about the mentions of the animal and the knight?"

I looked down. "I don't know." I felt pretty bad, I seriously didn't want to let her down, yet here I was.

"It's alright, Lucy. You have done well. You may take a break from this."

I was surprised to hear those words. "Why?" _Did I do something wrong?_

Kagura simply said, "Listen." Then, she walked away. Before I could pursue, I heard the bell. It had chimed four times. _Oh,_ so Kagura did know about the plan. I realized that I was at the opposite end of the school. _You have got to be kidding me._ I ran all the way to the Astronomy Tower. Hair rumpled, out of breath, but I made it two minutes before the two were told to come. I composed myself and prayed that my patience would hold. A few minutes later, Sting opened the door and looked around. At the same time, Nastu's head peaked out of the trapdoor entrance. Both their eyes locked with each other. _Oh boy._

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Natsu demanded.

"Huh, I was wondering the same thing!" Sting retorted.

"Hold it." I stepped out of my little corner.

They whirled around and saw me. Their eyes widened comically. "What are you doing here?"

I sighed. "Look, I know you guys… haven't been on very good terms to each other. I want you guys to fix that, right now." I added a threatening tone to the end of my sentence. At first there was deafening silence. The two both had really conflicted eyes. Then, sly smiles appeared on their faces. Laughing, they walk up to each other and give each other pats on the backs. What has the world come to?

"Ah, sorry about my tone, Natsu. No harm done?" Sting asked.

"No harm done!" Natsu laughed loudly.

I just merely stared at the two like they each sprouted mushrooms on their heads. "W-what?" I sputtered out. "When did this happen!"

"We just wanted to see how long we could keep it up. We never hated each other. I was actually quite a fan of Natsu's." Sting said.

"Yep, we just wanted you to… be happy. But I guess that didn't work out very well."

 _How the heck was fighting suppose to make me happy?_ I didn't want to work my head around boy logic.

"So you guys are good friends now?"

"Yep."

Then I realized. If everything was meant to make me happy… did that mean that Natsu willingly made me angry and cold at him? My heart warmed to the honorable sacrifice. Then I blinked. "Hey Natsu, where's Happy?" I was used to seeing the blue cat flying about, the constant chatter wasn't there, so I was confused.

"Oh, I told Happy could go to Carla. No biggie." Of course. I see Natsu in a new light of respect, but he instantly ruins the effect by scratching the back of his neck and talking in bad, irritating grammar. Why did I ever respect him again? Despite my confusion, I did give them gratitude. I stepped up and hugged the two of them. It felt so good to be friends with these two again. I hoped that this will last long. I said, "Well, I'm glad that we can pretend this never happened. Friends?"

"Friends," they agreed. We walked out the Astronomy Tower together. I didn't know this, but Sting was pretty glum because he passed Natsu ten Sickles behind my back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please, did you guys give up on me? My hiatus is broken! Enjoy this chapter for my laziness. I love you all for reading this. I don't own Fairy Tail, Harry Potter, or (Spoiler) any of these songs.**

The next tournament was tomorrow, and we really still didn't have a very good idea. All Kagura and I did were running mini marathons in the morning. That has become a popular event with the students. Soon, a mass of Hogwarts student have joined our daily run. However, this has been getting way too out of hand, so we had to continuously lengthen our runs. Natsu and the other competitors had joined too. It was ironic to see each one of us talking to one another while plotting to beat the Zeref out of each other. Natsu seemed happy as he chattered with Happy and Sting. Later, we spent time together at the Black Lake. Happy wanted to eat the squid in the lake, but was frightened away as the squid sent a giant wave of water at the blue cat. He is currently hiding in my lap. Erza joined us on her free period, raging about a Fernandes triplet.

"That fifth year is on stuck-up idiot that shouldn't have been born."

She continued to rage on about how she should maim Siegrain, a blue-headed triplet that like his other two brothers, had a strange red birthmark on his right eye. He was, a rather slimy politician and enjoyed tricking others and antagonizing Fairy Tail. His other brother, Jellal, was Erza's childhood friend that has been ganging up on her with her other friends. They formed a cult called the Tower of Heaven. They have been moved to another location. The final brother is Mystogan. He was a boy that enjoyed quietness and was often found studying in the corner of the library. I felt slightly bad for Erza. She had been good friends with Jellal, seeing two of the same copy was her friend walking around. I blinked out of my thoughts when a finger tapped my shoulder. "Hey, I heard you haven't been to Hogsmeade before. Wanna come?"

The fire-mage stared at me intently. The thought shocked me. Through the flurry of events that had occurred, I had completely forgotten about Hogsmeade. "Sure. When?"

"Right now."

"Oh… Okay?"

Surprised by his sudden urge to go, I told him to give me a few minutes to change. I came back out with my favorite blue uniform. (Yes, there are variations) It was the one that had least similarity to the other blue ones. It was white, with a blue cross over it. It also had a blue skirt with it. I pulled on my boots and tied my hair. That was when I got attacked by a screaming, crazy, mentally unstable person. Also known as, Mirajane the fangirl.

"OH MY MAVIS!" I didn't process a word she said, I was busy trying to make sure my ribs won't break and my ability to get air into my lungs.

"Mirajane… can't… breathe."

She really didn't care. "He asked you out! Oh, thank Mavis above! You're going to tell me all about it, won't you? The ship has finally sailed!" She released me from her vice-grip, and danced a little jig. My face felt bright red. It hadn't occurred to me that it could have been that way. "Well… I guess he'll bring other people."

Mirajane deflated a little, but with a demonic look in her eyes, she said, "Well, then I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Oh boy.

Hogsmeade is a place that is like a mall for Muggles. It sells all sorts of things from magical pens to chocolate frogs. There is a place called Three Broomsticks that is pretty popular. Only three years and above are permitted to go, and I missed it.

I finally got ready, and I ran down towards the Great Hall. I couldn't help but keep a smile on my face. Hogsmeade was a place that was a place that three years and above get to go to hang out and have fun. to find Natsu and Happy already there. He had a goofy grin on his face that made something inside of me flutter.

"Let's go, Luce!" He grabbed my hands and dragged me outside.

"Aye!" Happy said.

When we arrived, I slowed down. My eyes widened at the scene unfolding before me. Few people strolled around the street, but u could easily imagined the laughter of everyone coming here. Natsu gently lead me to one is the shops. Above my head, read the sign, The Three Broomsticks. I felt my heart skip a beat. This was the fabled shop. Inside were a few customers sitting at the bar. Natsu smiled, "Come on." We both got a butterbeer. I nearly choked as the frothy, creamy liquid skid down my throat. This was the first time ever to drink something is good. It felt like golden honey. Natsu let out a loud laugh. He drank his tankard in one gulp. I giggled quietly at with white mustache. He grinned again and licked it away. The rest of the day was spent strolling around and gorging ourselves in candies. Happy had wandered off to find fish and Charle.

I was shocked to find that Natsu hadn't changed at all. Other than the magic, he was the exact same boy that I befriended all those years ago. I really enjoyed our evening, even if he scared me at the Shrieking Shack. Happy circled above us. We were laughing as Natsu carried my shopping bags, which was kind of him. We had twice of what it should have been because Natsu burned everything. Uh.

When we got back, more shouts of laughter and excitement. find Happy flying lazy circles around Natsu's head. My heart fluttered in excitement. I really wanted to go to Hogsmeade, but I wondered if it had been also because of something else.

Natsu saw me and grinned wolfishly. "Come on, Luce! Let's go!"

"Aye, sir!"

Random people milled around, and few cast curious glances at the two of us. Natsu was telling me about the one time that Gray hid in the basement of Honey Duke's to hide from Juvia. We stopped by The Three Broomsticks and had the best thing that even came to this world. Butterbeer. It was warm and frothy to drink, and it was sweet. This is what I imagined Heaven to be like. Natsu dragged me to Honey Duke's, and every store that sold candy and scoured every joke shop. In the end, I had an armful of chocolate and sweets, while Natsu's arms were loaded with fireworks, oh Mavis. Happy had flew around, making some seriously rude jokes that made me want to strangle him. Well, he instantly shut his mouth when I got him fish though.

When we walked back into the great walls of Hogwarts, I noticed people were grouped together excitedly and chattering away. Natsu went straight to Fairy Tail group in the corner (with me in tow) and pounded on a nearby table.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" He yelled.

Gray snorted. "We're going to have a party in honor of the second tournament, dimwit."

There was a flash of anger in his eyes, and then Natsu lept out and punched Gray. I was pretty tired from all the shopping, and almost cried because I offered Natsu ice cream. Biggest mistake of my life. Exhausted, and a little annoyed, I really didn't want to see another hall wrecked. "Natsu, sit down, or Mavis so help me, I will make you sorry."

I really didn't know what to do by then, but at least Natsu stopped fighting with Gray. Good, only four pillars were disintegrated, and there was a small dent on the floor. I sighed. "Come on, Levy, Lisanna. Would you like to help me clean up?"

Silently, the girls raised their wands, along with some boys, and the pillars were quickly restored while Erza was scaring the Zeref out of the two boys. Suddenly, a clock clanged in the distance, signalling that it was ten o' clock. I yawned quietly behind my hand. I looked down at myself and realized I was in a serious need of a bath and a fresh set of clothes.

"Well, I'm going to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight."

"I'll come with you." As one, Erza, Lisanna, Levy, a reluctant Juvia and others came with me. Little did I know, they were holding a secret MOM meeting behind me.

"So, what's this party talk all about?" I asked.

We were all sitting in bed, waiting for sleep to come.

Lisanna sat up, "Oh, it's going to be great! It's a party that's held in one of the houses. Totally student organized." Oh no.

Levy put down her book and said, "I think the party is the day after tomorrow. All houses and schools are invited. I wonder how they are going to enlarge the common room so everyone could fit." She continued muttering about the theories and such. I glanced at her book, of course, it was in Latin or something. This girl was seriously too smart for her own good.

"Speaking of which," Lisanna continued, "The prefects get to choose, but we get to decide what happens." She had a mischievous smile on her face. Great.

"Yeah," she yawned, "I can't wait. Goodnight, Lucy."

"Goodnight, Lisanna." As I laid down in my makeshift bed, I smiled. Because for the first time, I finally felt like I was home.

The next day, at the crack of dawn, I was ungracefully dragged away from my warm and cozy bed. "Lisanna," I whined.

"Hush, Luce! Today is the day! We have to prepare!"

"The party is like, at 7 _in the evening_. It's 5 in the morning! I demand to go back to sleep."

"No can do, honey. Today, we're having Quidditch practice!"

"And why am I going?"

She smiled. "You sleep talk."

Mavis, help me.

We walked together onto the Quidditch pitch.

"Alright, if you don't mind, I need to be back in 2 hours for my jog."

"Sure."

Other figures clad in red and yellow were standing on the green field. I haven't been here since the games. Natsu, Mirajane, Erza, Gray, and Bickslow were there already. "Hey, guys," Lisanna chirped happily. Bickslow was the first one to greet us. "Hey Lis, Lucy. Where's Levy?"

"I let her read. Lucy can fill in for her." Lisanna said with a smile.

"W-wait, what? I thought I was just going to be watching," I sputtered.

"Relax, Luce. You'll do fine." Natsu said.

"I solemnly promise I will not beat you to pulp," Erza said. I gulped.

Who would have thought that Mirajane and Erza were beaters? Then again, it was probably because of them Gryffindor was the undefeatable team. Too many people were getting broken bones from their bludgers, so they had to make specific bats and balls to soften the impact and so that the balls don't explode. I shuddered. I wonder what it would be like if I was playing _against_ them.

Natsu was the seeker, and I was filling in as keeper. Gray, Lisanna, and Bickslow were Chasers. We split up to play a no Seeker game. Which meant Natsu was the keeper for the other team. Thankfully, Mirajane and Erza were on separate teams. Levy was going to play, but as a Chaser for my team. Bickslow was too. Makarov was at the bottom of the pitch when all of us were airborne. I swallowed nervously. It's been forever since I have been anywhere near a broom. I could remember the wind rushing in my face, the stomach turning plunges, and the freedom that I could feel. I loved it. As the bludgers and Quaffle was tossed, I smirked.

The broom I received was unlike anything I've ever seen. Of course, it was supplied by Virgo of the Celestial Realm. It was sleek and and fast. Not a single shot went past me. Apparently, Gray and Natsu got into another argument over something very stupid. Very stupid indeed. It only got worse when Natsu let a point pass into one of the hoops when he was distracted. Then, the fire and ice started shooting across the field. I noticed Mirajane was about to shoot her bludger when a wall of flame came racing towards her. "MIRAJANE! Behind you!" She turned in time to see the bright red and orange coming at her. She tried to hit the leathery ball while avoiding the deadly assault of flames. Her aim was off, but all her strength was in that ball. The brown blur raced away, and… it hit Lisanna. She was waiting, but hadn't anticipated that sudden Bludger. Bludgers had a spell on them to try and avoid students, but sometimes, it didn't work. It went straight on and struck her. "LISANNA!" Bickslow, Mirajane, and I cried. Everyone raced for the falling figure. Of course, she had been knocked unconscious, and now, she was plummeting to her death. Lucky, Bickslow caught her. Her nose was bleeding, and her pure white hair was slowly staining red. Mirajane had tears in her eyes, and Elfman from the stands was racing down towards her. All of Fairy Tail was there. I was in the midst. Panic flooded my heart. Oh, Mavis. Wendy, a little blue-headed Hufflepuff, who was merely a third year, was training with Madame Porlyusica to be a medic. She already knew a bunch. She concentrated hard on helping Lisanna. Jet ran off to get her mentor.

My friend slowly cracked her blue eyes open. "Bickslow."

The joker dressed in shining armour straightened at his name. "Hey," he said with an awkward smile.

"Thank you," she said weakly.

"Step aside, boy," the red-eyed demon nurse said sternly.

Everyone parted for Porlyusica. She carried Lisanna into the infirmary, and she wouldn't let anyone in. Mirajane was trying to keep her lip from trembling. Elfman was outright crying. Kagura, Sting, Rogue, and Yukino came running towards the infirmary.

Yukino asked, "I heard what happened. Is she alright?"

"Yeah," I said. "She fell, but I think she will be okay."

We ended taking shifts, 'guarding' the infirmary at all times just in case she woke up.

"Ah," Levy sighed, "I can't believe this is happening."

"I know."

"What will happen if Lisanna broke her arm? Right after the tournaments, we're having a Quidditch match," she moaned.

"It's going to be okay, Levy. I'm sure she will recover soon."

The two of us were leaning our backs against the infirmary door. Gajeel just 'happened to be passing by.' Mavis, that guy was too obvious. Suddenly, the door behind Levy shifted and opened. Without a second thought, he leapt out and caught her by the wrist before she could fall.

"T-thank you," Levy stuttered.

"It's nothing, shrimp."

Someone cleared their throat behind her. Demon-nurse Porlyusica was standing at the threshold. She gave those two a hard stare before saying, "She will take visitors, but _don't_ get too loud."

"Yes, ma'am," I said automatically.

She pointed her nose up and walked away. I could her her muttering about these 'insolent children,' and 'I'm seriously not getting paid enough for this.' Gajeel ran off to find the other members of Fairy Tail. We rushed in. Lisanna was lying in a bed to the corner. No one else was there.

She saw us and her eyes lit up.

"H-hey guys," she winced.

"Lisanna, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I suppose. Apparently, I have a broken nose, well, had. Then, I also have a dislocated shoulder, and one fractured arm. Not so bad, huh?" I stared at her. My dear friend, always looking on the bright side, even when everything wasn't. I smiled.

"When can you leave?" Levy asked.

"I don't know," Lisanna said, "Porlyusica didn't tell me, but I think in about one or two days."

My face fell. She won't come to the party with us. Just before I could open my mouth, the doors burst open again. A mob of teary-eyed Fairy Tail members stormed into the infirmary with Mirajane and Elfman at the lead.

"I'm so sorry, Lissy," Mirajane wailed.

"H-hey, Mira-nee. It's alright. Really," Lisanna said while awkwardly patting her older sister's head. She turned her arm a bit, and hissed with pain.

"Oh dear Mavis, did I do something. Tell me! Are you okay!?" As you can see, Mirajane was in hysterics. Rumour has it that someone had tried to kidnap her in this school. He was caught, of course, but before anyone, I mean anyone, could arrest him, she… turned into a demon, and the man was beaten to pulp. Not exactly his best day. She was very protective of Lisanna, and earned herself the nickname, She-demon.

Elfman was also crying, with Evergreen trying to look cool but failing while scolding him for being unable to be calm. Laxus was standing in the corner with Freed. I approached them. Half the time, I really didn't pay attention or talk to them, I respected their little bubble from the outside world. "Where's Bickslow?"

I would imagine he would be right by Lisanna's side, like a true knight in shining armour, but instead, the joker was nowhere to be found.

"Bickslow is in the boys dormitory. Don't know why, but he refuses to come down from his little perch. It's ridiculous." Natsu answered for me.

I whirled around. Worry was swimming in his eyes. I knew Lisanna and Natsu had been good friends during my time with the Beauxbatons. A dull throb came from my heart. I steeled myself. Bickslow was not doing something right. He should be down here, comforting Lisanna as well. We are a family, and we do not leave out each other.

I straightened my back and started up the stairs towards the Fat Lady. "Hey Luce, where're you going?" Happy and Natsu came up behind.

"To give Bickslow a piece of my mind," I grounded out.

"Okay? Can I accompany you?" Natsu asked. This was odd. He almost never does this.

My face softened as I turned around. "You know, you really should be with Lisanna, make sure if she is alright or not."

His face was a little green as the stairs moved. "But… what about you?"

 _Me?_ "I'll be fine. See? I pro-"

The familiar sensation of weightlessness came. The world started spinning again. The stair had lurched unexpectedly and sent me cartwheeling over the edge. Before I could comprehend anything, there was a warm hand around my wrist.

Happy circled above us. "Lucy! Are you okay?" The little blue cat hovered around my head.

"Y-yeah. T-thanks, Natsu," I stammered. Heights never really frightened me, it's just falling that scares the Zeref out of me.

Natsu gave me another lopsided smile. "Anytime."

We made it to the Fat Lady. She gave us a weird look. As we went in, I could have sworn she said something along 'young love.'

"Natsu, just wait for me here, okay? I just need to talk to Bickslow for a few minutes."

He situated himself by the fire. "Okay," he said. Happy lied down and sighed as the warmth seeped into his fur.

I started my way up the boys' dormitories. Obviously, they have charms against this, but the stairs continued to be stairs, perhaps it knows that I'm not there to… yeah. The door creaked as I pushed it open. The room on the right should be the right one. I opened the door. Apparently, Freed, Laxus, Bickslow, and Mystogan shared a dorm. I opened the door. Right away, I could tell whose bed was whose. Freed's bed was surrounded by mountains of ancient books that were written in a language that I didn't know. Laxus's bed had… a Pikachu on it? The little mouse like creature was a stuffed animal that was absolutely adorable. It was rather difficult to imagine such a serious person to have this. Mystogan's bed was neat and off to the side, and I could see stars on the triplet's ceiling. Bickslow was looking out the window on the little ledge.

"Come on, what are you doing up here? Lisanna wants to see you," I tried.

"No, she won't," he said.

"How come?" I questioned.

"Cause! I could have-" He choked out, "I could have done better."

This was surprising. Half the time, Bickslow really didn't care. Almost about anything. His grades were pretty low, and wings half the tests. This was one of the only times he could say this.

"Look, you did more than enough, imagine what would have happened if you didn't catch her?"

A shuddering breath came from his corner. Quidditch injuries always went from sprained wrists to broken arms. However, no one has really fallen from such a height due to a bludger. They probably missed that.

"Look," I tried again, "You are probably more of a hero than anything else, you saved her. Come on, she wants to see you, and if you don't, I'll ask Taurus to drag you down there."

The Jokester gave a small laugh and stood up. I was shocked to see that his helmet was not on. Beneath the metal, was a face with lime green eyes and dark blue hair. Even more shocking, I hadn't noticed the small dolls drifting around them.

"Is that?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I've been experimenting with some spells. Makarov had to ask the Ministry for permission, but, it got through."

I just stared. Fiddling with spells are dangerous, especially with something like _Imperio._ Under all the jokes, Bickslow was a genius at times.

I successfully got Bickslow to get down from his sulking tower, which was kind of an achievement for me. Natsu was snoring with Happy when we got down, _it's only been 10 minutes!_ We all went to the infirmary. Mirajane was the first person to hug and thank Bickslow despite her snarling mere minutes ago. The knight had put his helmet on again, but I could see that he was flushed with… embarrassment? Or happiness? Elfman and others thanked him as well, and when he got to Lisanna, she hugged him too. I smiled at the sight, she latched on like an octopus and refused to let go of her 'savior' until he turned purple with the lack of oxygen. Even _Laxus_ laughed at that. The girls went around me to get all the details. We held a MOM meeting right behind their backs.

Suddenly, the clock chimed five.

Lisanna sighed. "Okay guys, go to the party. I'll be there in a minute." Madame Porlyusica had healed her in no time, but warned her to take it easy. Mavis, that was certainly not going to happen. Does she even know this demon child? Anyways, she shooed us away and started chatting with Bickslow again.

We giggled like maniacs. As we made our way towards the North Tower, we whispered to each other.

"Oh Mavis, they don't have a clue!"

"They are so going to get together, or Mavis so help me," Mirajane said.

"Yep, Bickslow said he could have done better," I inputted.

"Oh, this is so going to be a good piece of blackmail," Levy said. We all went quiet. Levy? She normally never paid attention to our MOM gossip, but now, she had a bright gleam in her eyes.

"What?" The bluenette asked.

We reached the Fat Lady and went in.

"Hey," I asked," Where exactly is this party?"

"Oh, it's going to be in the Slytherin room. They have everything set. Juvia and Gajeel told us all about it," Levy turned quiet again. The light died out of her eyes.

Ah. Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox. I heard that they were with the Phantom guild. They were… the bullies of this school. They often had duels in the hallways with Fairy Tail. Levy, Jet, and Droy… they were captured by the Element Four, who Juvia and Gajeel were in league with. It ended with the Phantom Lord expelled and Levy with some serious trauma. Despite Juvia's friendship and Gajeel's amends, rumour has it that she is still terrified of them.

"Levy, it's going to be alright," I promised.

She smiled at me. "Thanks."

Erza was already there. The terrifying redhead was busy, and I didn't get to see her often, but when I had arrived at this school again, she nearly killed me with her 'hugs.' Naturally, she was the righteous one, and I really enjoyed her company. Currently, she was in the girl's dormitory.

"Hello, Erza," I said cheerfully.

"Lucy," she greeted me solemnly, and then her face changed completely," What am I to do? I have nothing to wear!"

She wailed on. However, we just looked at her. _This_ was certainly _not_ what I was expecting. She continued pacing among the four-poster beds, and constantly glowing. You see, Erza was born with a particular power, this allowed her to change into or summon anything. By that, I mean anything type of armour, weapon, and yes, normal clothes.

"Uh… Erza?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"No… Yes! I'm just, confused," she huffed.

Levy, Mirajane, and the other Fairy Tail girls gathered around her.

"What's the problem, Erza?" Mirajane asked. Those two were like Gray and Natsu, but a lot worse. However, they were also pretty close when they weren't fighting.

"Siegrain asked me to the party, and I don't know what to do!"

We exchanged glances. How do? Siegrain. With Erza? Not likely.

Everyone, but Erza, it seems, knows that Siegrain doesn't like her. Why the heck would he do this?

I furrowed my brows. Erza, was an orphan, but she didn't have the luxury of being saved by a kind foster care family. Instead, she was dragged off somewhere to do labor. That was where she met her old friends, Jellal including them. Apparently, she met Siegrain a few months afterwards at the Ministry of Magic, and nearly had a heart attack. She had fought tooth and claw to get to him, and to find that he didn't know her at all. Five year old her couldn't understand yeah he didn't recognize her, and started to come up with whatever reason she could to understand. However the odds, she forgave him by thinking he was a fortunate twin that had been separated from Jellal and never met her.

"Are you going to say yes to him?" Levy's inquiring voice burst my little thought bubble. Mavis, that girl should have been in Ravenclaw.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me with this," Erza gestured into the air in front of her. This was off. Erza would never ask for help unless it was really bad. In battl- dueling, she would never give up, ever. A true Gryffindor through and through was staring right back at me in distress and disarray.

"We'll help you, Erza. You'll be the prettiest girl there." Mirajane said.

She _blushed_. "Thank you," she said quietly.

We hustled around the redhead and tended to ourselves. We were all makeup masters and Erza was rocking the eyeliner we put on her. She was gorgeous. Since this wasn't a formal dance or anything, no ball gown was needed.

When we emerged from the dormitories, we were definitely ready. This was a semi-official dance, so we didn't need to where school robes. We all wore dresses that fell to mid thigh. Mine was baby blue and cinched at my small waist. The bodice was half lace and half silk, intertwining into intricate designs of leaves. Little diamonds sparkled around, setting them off like thousands of stars. Levy's was orange, no surprise, and had white straps with it. The white straps looped around her neck, and made a bow in the middle of her chest. The long sleeves ran off her shoulders, and reached just a few centimeters over her palm. The orange set off her blue hair, and she looked like a little fairy. Erza went for dark purple. It didn't have sleeves, but had straps crisscrossing around her neck too. It hugged her body perfectly. Mirajane… I didn't need to describe her. Nonetheless, she looked like an angel in her white, strapless dress. Alright, back to the story. We headed down to the dungeons and found Juvia and Gajeel waiting for us.

"Right on time! Welcome back," Gajeel said gruffly.

"Thank you," Mirajane said, confidently striding towards the door. "What's the password?" she called behind her shoulder.

"Wizard Saints," Gajeel said back. The door swung open, bathing us with green light. Juvia followed up behind us as we filed in.

"Juvia is watching you, Love Rival," she hissed into my ear. Oh, did I mention that this crazy rain lady saw me as a love rival? I only talk to Gray, and she's pouncing on me. Apparently, I'm going to take her love away.

We went into the mass of students that were gathered in the room. Levy was right. They had stretched and widened the walls till it could rival the Great Hall. Even at that size, it was still packed. We danced for a while, laughing and joking with each other. We had found the rest of Fairy Tail. The Thunder Legion came in with Team Natsu and the rest of Team Shadow Gear. I went over to the drinks area. Just as I raised the glass to my lips, my nose caught a whiff of something sharp. Was this? I stuck a finger into the red punch and licked it. It was fire whisky. Who the heck would do this kind of thing. I panicked. The punch had alcohol in it. Alcohol+party didn't go well in the end. I turned to see everyone else. They were all oblivious of this? Nope, Mirajane just downed one, and another, and another. I strayed away from.

"Hi."

I jumped. The voice came right up behind me. In the pounding music, I could barely hear anything. I whirled around. Natsu greeted me with a signature smile. "Lucy!" Happy collided into me.

"Hey Happy. Natsu, what did you do this time?" He sheepishly looked away. I studied him for a minute. His feet were swaying like branches in the wind. "Natsu, did you drink the punch?"

"Of course I did," he yelled over the music.

"Idiot over here decided to take a bet and drank the thing," Gray interjected. I hadn't noticed him until now. The ice mage was subconsciously taking his jacket off.

"Gray, quit stripping. Now tell me, did you know what was in the punch?"

"Umm, let me guess, there was alcohol?"

I nodded my head grimly. "And what do you think is going to happen when Natsu gets drunk?"

His eyes widened. He whipped his head around, but Natsu was gone. "Oh," was all he could manage.

Suddenly, the music was cut off. Students looked around in confusion. Suddenly, Cana appeared. _Great_.

"Alright, alright!" She yelled into the microphone. "We have decided to do a singing competition!" The crowd cheered. Yep, Mavis help me, they were all drunk. "First, up. Any volunteers?"

Gajeel jumped right on stage with a guitar in his hand. Everyone groaned. Now, Gajeel was a nice guy, but he had _no_ singing talent, and by that, I was being modest. _None_. The horrible guitarist was ushered off stage. Cana said again, "Okay… any volunteers _other_ than Gajeel?"

Gray was shoved onto the stage.

"What the-"

"Sing, Gray!" Erza roared. Oh, Gray. He looked sick. I couldn't help him in anyway… Except. I quickly grabbed one of the golden keys on the side out my belt. I quietly said, "Open the gate of the crab, Cancer."

In a flash of golden light, a man with cool sunglasses and crab legs showed up. I smiled at my old friend. "Let's go help Gray out, Cancer."

"As you wish, ebi," he said and disappeared into the crowd. I saw a flash of red, and Gray's face slack. Cancer was a gifted hairstylist, but he was also quick on his feet, and could cut more objects than hair. I had asked him to cut the chains of Gray's heart.

Gray looked out to the crowd with a new face, a cool face. He was loose and relaxed, and he started nodding his head to the beat. I bet that he already picked the song. A few people already knew this song apparently, and were dancing along to it as well. He looked out to the crowd on the stage. Then he started singing.

He said, "I've been where you've been before.

Down every hallway's a slamming door.

No way out, no one to come and save me.

Wasting a life that the Good Lord gave me.

Then somebody said what I'm saying to you,

Opened my eyes and told me the truth."

They said, "Just a little faith, it'll all get better."

So I followed that preacher man down to the river and now I'm changed

And now I'm stronger

There must've been something in the water

Oh, there must've been something in the water

Well, I heard what he said and I went on my way

Didn't think about it for a couple of days

Then it hit me like a lightning late one night

I was all out of hope and all out of fight

Couldn't fight back the tears so I fell on my knees

Saying, "God, if you're there come and rescue me."

Felt love pouring down from above

Got washed in the water, washed in the blood and now I'm changed

And now I'm stronger

There must be something in the water

Oh, there must be something in the water

And now I'm singing along to amazing grace

Can't nobody wipe this smile off my face

Got joy in my heart, angels on my side

Thank God almighty, I saw the light

Gonna look ahead, no turning back

Live every day, give it all that I have

Trust in someone bigger than me

Ever since the day that I believed I am changed

And now I'm stronger

There must be something in the water (amazing grace)

Oh, there must be something in the water (how sweet the sound)

Oh, there must be something in the water (that saved a wretch)

Oh, there must be something in the water (like me)

Oh, yeah

I am changed (I once was lost)

Stronger (but now I'm found)

(was blind but now I see)

The crowd went wild. He did a mic-drop and walked off. Well, he tried to. He got tackled to the ground by Juvia which seemed to knock him out of his 'singing-mode.' He looked confused and dazed. "What happened?"

I merely smiled and gave Cancer a high-five. He was gone in another golden flash.

With seemingly flash of inspiration, more people lined up to sing. Sting and Rogue were the next ones up. It was amazing to see Rogue sing. He looked white in the face like Gray, but after the first verse, he was enjoying it. Lector and Frosch were on the side cheering them on. It was so cute. However, I didn't recognize the song.

I felt a tug on my hand. Erza, Juvia, a reluctant Levy, and Lisanna were there.

"Come on!" Lisanna's eyes were bright with excitement.

"Lisanna had the idea for us to sing together."

Oh Mavis, no. I must have looked a little green too, because Juvia said, "Come on, Love Rival. Juvia has agreed to this, and so will you."

"This is going to be so much fun!"

Without waiting for my protests, they dragged me onto stage. I could feel pairs of eyes staring at us all.

"What are we singing?" I whispered. Lisanna said, "Woman up."

Ah.

The music started, and I got that feeling when I'm just about to fall. Oh Mavis, please help me. The first words slipped out of my mouth. All fear evaporated instantly. I forgot how to be afraid. In that moment, the lights were flashing, my friends were around me, the music was pounding. I didn't have a care in the world. My hips swayed, and my eyes fluttered shut. The world blurred. Colors swirled around in my head.

Woman up

Woman up

Up

Woman up

Woman up

Woman up

Up, up, up, up

Put your favorite heels on

Cause they make you feel strong

When you're lookin' good

You know you're gonna have a good time

Don't forget mascara

And to keep your head up

Like Madonna would

Rub her lipstick redder than wine

So let's go

Roll your bumper and whine slow

Show the world you can shine, glow

Cause you got the light now

You got the light now - ow!

All my girls raise your hand

If you don't need a man

Cause you're more than good enough

You gotta woman up, woman up

Don't matter what you've been through

Just make them remember you

This one for all my girls

My girls who woman up, woman up

Woman up, woman up

Woman up, woman up

Woman up, woman up

When you wear your hair down

It's like you're wearing your crown

Wave to the crowd

And give them all a wink cause you're fine

So let's go

Roll your bumper and whine slow

Show the world you can shine, glow

Cause you got the light now

You got the light now (hey!)

So let's go

Roll your bumper and whine slow

Show the world you can shine, glow

Cause you got the light now

You got the light now - ow!

All my girls raise your hand

If you don't need a man

Cause you're more than good enough

You gotta woman up, woman up

Don't matter what you've been through

Just make them remember you

This one for all my girls

My girls who woman up, woman up

Woman up, woman up

Woman up, woman up

Woman up, woman up

Hey

All my girls raise your hand

(Raise your hand)

If you don't need a man

(Time to take a stand, mhm)

Woman up, woman up

Don't matter what you've been through

(No)

Just make them remember you

(Remember you, all my girls...)

Woman up, woman up

So let's go

Roll your bumper and whine slow

Show the world you can shine, glow

Cause you got the light now

You got the light now

So let's go

Roll your bumper and whine slow

Show the world you can shine, glow

Cause you got the light now

You got the light now

All my girls raise your hand

If you don't need a man

Cause you're more than good enough

You gotta woman up, woman up

Don't matter what you've been through

Just make them remember you

This one for all my girls

My girls who woman up, woman up

All my girls raise your hand

If you don't need a man

Cause you're more than good enough

You gotta woman up, woman up

Don't matter what you've been through

Just make them remember you

This one for all my girls

My girls who woman up, woman up

I opened my eyes to the Slytherin 'ballroom.' The whole place was silent. My mind snapped back to reality and blood raced to my cheeks. The song had finished. Then, Cana started clapping. Like wildfire, the crowd started clapping, rapidly. We were met with cheering, yelling, and clapping. Someone conjured flowers and threw it on the stage. We took a bow, and Erza went to get the flowers. Coincidentally, they were her favorite. She picked them up, and they exploded in her hands. Along with the loud bang, Erza was in her armour, looking shocked. She looked around frantically. The flowers were gone, and no one else was hurt… except... Erza. Her ears had transformed to a donkey's, and she was braying. So this was Siegrain trick. I scanned for the blue-headed mage, but he was nowhere to be found. I quietly swore that he will not be forgiven for this. Erza, who naturally had stagefright, was humiliated on stage, in front of everyone, by her own date. He deserved to pay, but right now, we had to get Erza fixed. Some of Fairy Tail departed with us. No one messed with our own. To keep things running, Cana stepped on stage to sing.

We walked through the infirmary doors. Madame Porlyusica took one look at our group and Erza.

"Leave, all of you! Except for you, Miss Scarlet."

Then, we were booted out of the great stone infirmary as the door slammed shut firmly behind us. Levy said, "We should have some go back to the party, then have some to wait for Erza."

Despite Erza, I couldn't help but smile. This little pixie friend was definitely meant for Ravenclaw.

"We'll go," Lisanna volunteered the two of us.

"Alright, let's go."

We hurried back, and everything seemed to be back to normal. Cana was singing Champagne Problem. How fitting.

After she finished, Natsu got up to the stage. I was shocked. He locked eyes with me, emerald eyes giddy with excitement and joy stared into my wide eyes. For some reason, I thought they were beautiful. In my mind, a question struck me. _How well could Natsu sing?_

He opened his mouth, and it felt like the world just brightened a bit. His voice was… stunning.

It took me a while to recognize what he was singing, but when I did, my heart stopped.

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

I want you back

I want you back

My neighbors think I'm crazy

But they don't understand

You're all I had

You're all I had

 _[Chorus:]_

At night when the stars light up my room

I sit by myself talking to the moon.

Trying to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

I'm feeling like I'm famous

The talk of the town

They say I've gone mad

Yeah, I've gone mad

But they don't know what I know

Cause when the sun goes down

Someone's talking back

Yeah, they're talking back

Ohhh

 _[Chorus:]_

At night when the stars light up my room

I sit by myself talking to the moon.

Trying to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...

Do you ever hear me calling?

(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)

Oh ohh oh oh ohhh

'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon

Still trying to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

My hands were slack. I didn't even cheer. He stared at me the whole time. _Me_. When the last note was sung, and his green eyes met mine, another part of my heart, woke up.


End file.
